Mi Amante Griego
by Lolo18
Summary: -/-Ya iban muchas veces en las que Sakura trataba de encontrarle un hombre que satisfaciera su deseo. ¿Pero qué deseo? Si ella era tan dura como el hielo.-/- Hasta que apareció ese hombre de hebras doradas y mirada azulada; robándole el aliento.-
1. ¡Por Los Dioses!

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí una nueva historia.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 1: _¡Por Los Dioses!_**

Miró a los lados con el corazón latiéndole al máximo.

- He dicho que te calles -

Estaban a mitad de una de las avenidas más transitadas de Chicago, la gente pasaba murmurando y mirándola fijamente. Frunció el ceño molesta mientras trataba de acoplar su respiración.

- Mi vida sexual es privada, nadie tiene por qué enterarse - posó la mirada grisásea sobre su amiga, se encontraba sumamente furiosa.

- ¡Pero Hinata! No puedo creer que lleves 3 años sin tener sexo -

- ¿Y qué? No soy cómo tú "señorita sexo seguro" - dio media vuelta empezando a caminar mientras que su amiga la seguía alardeando sobre su vagina - ¡No me importa, Sakura! No tendré relaciones con el primero que se cruce en mi camino, ya déjame en paz -

- No sabes lo que te pierdes cariño. Mira cuántos hombres estarían dispuestos a ceder a tus encantos, date la oportunidad de sentir y conocer -

- ¿Te pagan por seguirme? Porque ya me tienes cansada con tu clase de sexología barata -

- ¡Eres mi amiga, tienes 28 años y aún no has superado lo de ése degenerado! -

Algunos hombres voltearon sorprendidos y en pasos disimulados trataron de acercarse a la conversación.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he echo para merecer esto? - miró al cielo con las manos alzadas.

- Ese es el problema, que has sido demasiado buena y es por eso mismo que se han aprovechado de ti - cogió con más fuerza su bolso prada de imitación - Mírate, eres hermosa, inteligente, tierna, algo torpe pero encantadora. ¡No cierres tus piernas por haber pasado una mala noche! -

- ¡Ya basta! - se paró a mitad de la acera - Hablamos a la noche, tengo mucho trabajo y lástima que no tengo un marido millonario - suspiró cansada entrando a su consultorio.

- ¡Te llamaré! -

Hinata entró un poco alterada a su consultorio, no era la primera vez que Sakura ponía su vagina como el centro de atención público.

- Doctora buenos días - su asistente se paró brindándole una agradable sonrisa - Su cita de las 9am canceló -

- Muchas gracias, estaré revisando algunos expedientes. Lo que necesites avísame. -

Abrió la puerta más calmada, se puso su larga bata blanca para luego sentarse en el gran sillón frente su escritorio.

3 años, tanto había pasado desde su ruptura amorosa con el que había pensado casarse algún día, quería borrar esa horrible imagen que tanto le daba náuseas y la llenaba de pesadillas; Kiba Inuzuka era el hombre que había escogido su corazón, lo amó más que a sí misma hasta que una noche entre copas, él la violó. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla, aún le dolía tan adentro de su alma que era incapaz de volver a creer en el amor.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, no quería atender pero seguro se trataba de algo importante. Lo cogió cansada pero antes de llegar a su oreja el fuerte grito le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- _¡Hinata!_ - otra vez no - _¿Cuándo piensas venir a casa? ¡Te hemos esperado desde hace 8 años, y ahora que es mi boda no puedes negarte!_ -

- Lo siento Hanabi, pero tengo mucho trabajo -

- _¡Vendrás te guste o no!_ - quiso colgar pero las manos le temblaban - _Si quieres pueder traer a alguien, solo será un mes. ¡Vamos hermana!_ -

Hinata respiró pesadamente, ver a su familia despues de tanto tiempo la desarmaba por completo. Su padre la había corrido al enterarse de lo que Kiba le hizo, en vez de ayudarla y apoyarla solo la abofeteó, ignorándola; nunca escuchó un te amo de él ni un gesto de cariño. No lo odiaba, pero tampoco quería verlo.

- Lo pensaré, adiós Hanabi - antes de que su hermana siguiera reprochándole, colgó.

Apoyó los codos en su escritorio mientras se masajeaba la cien, últimamente se sentía desorientada y con insomnio. ¡Odiaba sentirse de esa manera! En su adolescencia había sido insegura, llena de miedos y nerviosismos pero ahora, era una mujer distinta. No tartamudeaba y le gustaba llevar el mando de la situación.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, lo miró de reojo cuestionándose mentalmente. ¿Debía contestar? La negatividad sin duda que no era parte de su trabajo, ser psicóloga la atareaba más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo era capaz de llevar los problemas de los demás, si ni siquiera entendía los suyos?

- ¿Diga? - contestó de mala gana.

- _Ni creas que me olvidé de tu cumpleaños - una pequeña risa se escuchó al otro lado_.

- Claro, estabas más pendiente de mis 3 años sin servicio vaginal -

- _¡De eso tampoco me he olvidado! Es que aún no me lo creo Hinata_ -

- Sasuke tiene razón. Te has convertido en una sexóloga muy habladora. -

- _No metas a mi marido en este asunto. Mira que ya tengo la solución a tu problema_ -

Hinata dudó un momento en hablar, ya iban muchas veces en las que Sakura trataba de encontrarle un hombre que satisfaciera su deseo. ¿Pero qué deseo? Si ella era tan dura como el hielo, ningún hombre había logrado derretirle las piernas ni mucho menos abrirlas. Ninguno excepto Kiba.

- Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejarás tranquila? -

- _¡No puedo creerlo! - gritó con sorpresa - ¡Hinata Hyuga ha aceptado una de mis sugerencias! -_

- ¿Me dirás o no? Porque solo me haces perder el tiempo. -

- _Deja de ser tan gruñona. ¡Lo que necesitas es un amante! Y yo tengo justo lo necesario para ti_ -

- Bien, dile que lo veré hoy en el _Ralph Lauren_ - miró su reloj - A las 8pm -

- _¡Ahí estará! Feliz cumpleaños Hinatita, y espero que te guste mi regalo_ -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Parecía una tonta. ¡Una vez más caía en el juego estúpido de Sakura! Solo a ella se le ocurría ir a la cita que ella misma concretó con un hombre, que ni en sus sueños, ha visto. Miró su reloj de nuevo, era media hora más tarde de la prevista, suspiró tratando de aplacar sus nervios.

¡No esperaría más! Tampoco pasaría su cumpleaños en un lujoso restaurante, sola y sin licor. Se paró cogiendo su bolso y con la otra mano el gran abrigo de piel, se dio la media vuelta cuando de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

¡Por los dioses!

Ese hombre era magnífico, traía el cabello alborotado mientras algunas hebras doradas rozaban sus mejillas, sus ojos eran de un azul que podían confundirse con el mismísimo cielo, los musculosos brazos se pegaban atrevidamente a su camisa blanca, parte de su pecho quedaba al descubierto y su piel era una exquisitez, tostada como el sol. Ni siquiera, Adonis, se le asemejaba.

La miró fijamente mientras caminaba, sintió las piernas flaquear y el latido del corazón acelerarse. Se sentía desnuda frente a él, ¡y cómo quería estarlo en esos momentos!

Llegó donde ella, pasó una mano delicademente por detrás de su cuello causándole severos espasmos a su cuerpo, cerró los azules ojos y en décimas de segundos la había capturado en un apasionado beso. Hinata se sorprendió notablemente mientras trataba de corresponderle, de pronto él se separó dejando un camino de besos hasta su oído.

- Mejor es que te sientes, si no quieres desmayarte. Te aseguro que esto no es nada comparado a lo que te haré desnuda en la cama -

- ¿De qué hablas? - la voz le tembló.

- Soy Naruto Namikaze - volvió a besarla - Y seré tu amante por un mes -


	2. ¿Tortura o Placer?

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 2: _¿Tortura o Placer?_**

¡Mataría a Sakura! Haría un estupendo estofado con sus víceras y luego un exquisito jugo con su sangre.

- _¿Diga?_ - escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Estas loca! - susurró en un gritillo - ¡Me has mandado a un artista porno! - la fuerte carcajada de su amiga la hizo molestar aún más.

- _¿Te ha gustado? Naruto es un amigo de la infancia._ - quería decirle algo más, pero habían acordado en que no la enamoraría y ella le creyó.

- ¡Esta desnudo, y en mi cocina! - dio la media vuelta tapándose la cara con una mano.

- _¿Y qué querías? Vamos, disfrútalo que me ha salido muy caro._ -

- ¡No lo quiero! Llévatelo por favor, me pone nerviosa -

- _Hinata_ - reprochó - _Solo será un buen pene para una, o 5 semanas de sexo caliente. ¡Es hora de que dejes de ser tan culta! Y olvidate de ese idiota que nunca te mereció._ -

- ¡Lo sé Sakura! Pero no puedo acostarme con alguien al que ni siquiera conozco. - respiró pesadamente mientras sus ojos recorrían lentamente desde su pecho, hasta esa cadera, un poco más y...- ¡No lo haré! ¿Es que no lo has visto? Es inmenso -

- _¡Mejor! Si te contara que Sasuke._..-

- ¡Adiós! -

Con las mejilas ardiendo y pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, le colgó. De nuevo comenzaría a hablar del tamaño super potente de su marido, y ella no estaba de humor para una clase sobre: ¿Cómo utilizar un pene sensacional? Tenía uno justamente en frente, y lo más vergonzoso es que estaba pensando en qué sentiría, cuando esa cosa entrara en ella.

- Vístete y sal de mi casa. - le tiró la ropa pero él ni siquiera se molestó en cogerla.

- No me iré. - con un suspiro cansado, lentamente fue hacia ella. - Me quedaré aquí todo el mes -

Hinata soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos.

- No hablarás en serio - pero al verle la cara de seriedad, se alarmó. - ¡Fuera de aquí!- le tiró varios cojines a medida que él los iba esquivando.

- Ven aquí, y déjame hacerte el amor toda la noche. Prometo no decepcionarte. -

- ¡Aléjate! -

El gran piano blanco de cola tropezó con ella dejándola atrapada, Naruto la cogió fuertemente por la cintura y la alzó enrredándose en sus piernas, le agarró la cara con ambas manos y la besó. Hinata sintió el mundo darle vueltas, un exquisito olor a avellanas con chocolate traspasó sus sentidos invadiéndola por dentro, posó sus manos en su cuello atrayéndolo aún más, la lengua de Naruto jugaba con la de ella en un extraño baile adictivo. ¡Estaba perdiendo todo su autocontrol con un hombre que no conocía!

- Suéltame - trató de decir en jadeos. Pero Naruto volvió a besarla.

Sintió los pezone endurecerse y el fuerte miembro de él presionarle la entrepierna, el calor le invadió el cuerpo y solo quería que la desnudara.

- Hagamos música, Hinata - susurró contra su oído.

Le desabrochó el pantalón y en un fuerte jalón se lo quitó. Hinata aprovechó su distracción para bajarse del piano y correr hacia su habitación, Naruto la siguió y en un brusco movimiento abrió la puerta.

- ¡Vete por favor! - se tocó el pecho tratando de calmar su respiración.

- He dicho que no me iré. -

Caminó hasta la cama, se echó boca arriba colocando un brazo tras su cabeza y con el otro palmeó un lado, para que ella se acostara.

- Ni pienses que dormiré contigo -

- Lo harás. -

- Por lo menos ¿puedes taparte? - le lanzó una toalla naranja.

- ¿Para qué? Estaremos mejor desnudos - una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su boca, haciendolo más provocativo de lo que era. - Quítate las bragas -

- ¡Como se le ocurre! -

- Hagamos el amor de una vez, no pongas las cosas más difíciles. Estoy aquí por ti. -

- No, estas aquí porque Sakura te contrató. No por mí. - se cruzó de brazos - Y tocando el tema, ¿qué relación comparten tú y Sakura? -

- Mmm. Una que sin duda no tendré contigo. - se levantó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Tu cuerpo me apetece mucho más que el de ella. - de nuevo la cogió por la cintura.

- Aléjate, ¿es qué no puedes estar 1 minuto sin una erección? -

- Teniéndote a ti, ¿para qué no tenerla? -

- Eres un...- sintió las manos de él recorrerle suavemente el trasero - ¡Quieto ahí! Nadie le da derecho a tocarlo -

- Yo me lo doy, y tú, me lo estas permitiendo. No te hagas la de rogar y hagamos el amor ya. -

- Tengo mucho sueño - escurridizamente salió de sus brazos.

- Iré por algo de fruta - dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Naruto, tápate por favor! -

Él siguió caminando ajeno a su grito mientras ella lo veía atontada. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan perfecto y a la vez, pervertido? Se dedicó a sonreír como una tonta enamorada si recién hubiese encontrado al amor de su vida. No sabía nada de él, ¿pero debería conocerlo? Tal vez sí, no estaría mal tener algo más que una noche caliente, algo en él la hacía querer un poco de atención. ¿En qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto? Dejó de ser una rutina monótona y aburrida, a una divertida y sensual.

Naruto llegó a la habitación con el aliento impregnado en melón, se acercó a ella rozándole la yema de los dedos por su mejilla. Esa mujer lo atraía demasiado, mucho más que... sacudió la cabeza alejando los sentimientos que ya habían muerto en él. Sus labios carmín lo tentaban a besarla delicada y salvaje a la vez, nadie había despertado esa pequeña locura mezclada con ternura; algo había en Hinata que lo alteraba y hacía necesitarla.

- Deja de mirarme y duérmete - susurró burlona con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto se echó con cierto nerviosismo en la cama mientras la abrazaba, ella se sorprendió pero luego de un rato se acostumbró a su calor, y ese exquisito aroma a avellanas. De una cosa estaban seguros, ese mes podría ser de tortura o placer. Pero, ¿el amor? Era tonto, insensato, ajeno.

Inevitable.


	3. Benditos Celos

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaratoria, este fic "no es" una adaptación de: Un Amante de Ensueño.

Es cierto que he tomado cosas como el amante, Grecia, un mes, el cumpleaños y el super mega regalito.

Pero prometo que será más diferente de lo que se imaginan.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 3: Benditos Celos.**

Los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara y las dulces notas de una melodía inundaron la habitación, con cierta pereza se paró de la cama, mantenía el ceño fruncido y tropezando con la ropa de Naruto, caminó hasta la sala.

- No sabía que tocases el piano - se recostó sobre uno de los laterales de la pared.

- Hay muchas cosas de tu cuerpo que puedo tocar mejor, y te aseguro que te encantará. - una traviesa sonrisa se asomó por su boca.

- Y yo te aseguro que no tocarás ni una de mis pestañas, por lo menos - posó sus dedos sobre el mentón. - ¿Qué te parece en una década y media? -

- Para eso inventaron la _Viagra_, cariño. -

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo es que tocas tan bien el piano? - se sentó a su lado.

- Mis padres eran músicos. - bruscamente paró y la miró. - Mi madre tocaba el violoncello y mi padre el piano. Digamos que pasaba horas viéndolo ejecutarlo y quise aprender -

- ¿Por qué no intentaste éste camino antes de la prostitución? - su seriedad hizo que Naruto estallara en carcajadas.

- No creo que me gustase tanto estar sentado frente a unas teclas, y no tocar tu lindo trasero -

- Ahí vamos de nuevo - rodó los ojos. - ¿Puedes pasar un minuto sin hablar sobre sexo? -

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber? - se hizo el interesante.

- ¿De donde eres? -

- Grecia -

- ¿Cómo llegaste a ejercer este..."trabajo"? -

- No es una historia que te incumba, ¿por qué no pasamos a la parte en donde te escucho gemir y suplicar, que te haga el amor? -

Hinata se paró molesta rodando los ojos.

- ¿A donde vas? - caminó tras ella. - Espero que a desnudarte -

- ¡En tus sueños! - de un fuerte portazo cerró la puerta.

- ¡Vamos Hinata! - suplicó tocando suavemente la puerta - No me tendrás así todo el mes, mi pequeño amigo no es tan fuerte como la tentación que tienes entre las piernas-

Pero ella no respondió, solo se escuchaba la ligera caída del agua.

- ¡Bien, si no quieres hablar no insistiré! - dio la media vuelta.

Respiró profundamente mientras se sentaba una vez más en el piano, tocó el acorde de Do mayor algo tenso y molesto, ninguna mujer se le había resistido tanto como ella, en cierta forma le atraía ese extraño "ignorar" que había adquirido con honores desde que la conoció. Sus ojos grises lo envolvían y ese raro acento británico empezaba a marearlo, era un sentimiento divino sin duda que sería difícil olvidar esa piel suave y nívea; quería recorrerle la espalda y oírla gemir hasta el amanecer.

- Báñate y cámbiate. Ya que te quedarás aquí, saldremos juntos. - le tiró la toalla naranja chocando contra su cara.

- Me contrataron para hacerte gritar en las noches, no para exhibirme como pareja - una mueca de molestia se asomó por su boca.

- ¿Crees que quiero exhibirte? - soltó una pequeña risilla - Si lo menos que quiero es eso, cariño. Pero no te dejaré solo en mi casa, si quieres una vez afuera ve adonde quieras. -

- Bien - cogió con fuerza la toalla y caminó hasta el baño.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Pisoteó el suelo con fuerza, ¡estaba furiosa! Naruto no paraba de pavonearse frente a ella con una despampanante pelirroja. Habían pasado 2 semanas exactas desde que se habían conocido.

Las cosas no mejoraron, incluso cada vez que él la besaba, comenzaba a ceder a sus encantos. Pero, ¡ahora solo quería matarlo!

- Deja los celos - susurró Sakura en su oído - Tu lo tienes todos los días en tu cama -

- No seas tonta y déjame en paz. - miró a otro lado - No estoy celosa - rechinó los dientes.

¿Celosa? ¡Jamás! Nunca lo estaría de ese indestructiblemente atractivo hombre. Maldición. Si estaba celosa; lo taladró con la mirada grisácea y pudo ver como le coqueteaba a la modelo de revistas, ella era hermosa y delicada sin mencionar del hermoso cabello rojo pasión que caía por su espalda, y el perfecto cuerpo que poseía.

- Ya no lo soporto, me voy - apoyándose de la mes se paró. - Dale la copia de tus llaves, mañana te las llevo a tu trabajo. -

- Llámame cuando llegues - bufando con cansancio miró al frente. - Estúpido Naruto -

El sudor le recorrió la frente, esa pelirroja era una bomba, pero lo aburría. No poseía ese espíritu tierno y divertido, que se sonroja cuando nombra la palabra "sexo" y lo acaricia con sutileza y elegancia. ¡Hinata!

- Lo siento cariño, pero debo retirarme - le besó los nudillos de la mano.

- Quédate un poco más - sonrió traviesa - Y te prometo que terminaremos en mi habitación con chocolate y fresas. -

- Aunque me parece tentadora la idea, no puedo. - con el rostro serio fue donde Sakura.

- Se despidió hace un rato, dijo que no se sentía bien. Aquí estan mis llaves. -

- Gracias -

Las cogió con rapidez mientras caminaba a la salida.

- ¡Naruto! - lo taladró con la mirada - Estas muerto si me entero que entre ustedes sucede algo más -

- Lamento decepcionarte Sakura, pero eso esta prohibido para mí -

Tocó la mano de su marido soltando el aire pesadamente.

- Estoy muy preocupada Sasuke, presiento que esto no terminará bien -

- ¿Y qué creías? - trató de sonar dulce - Amor, le contrataste a un amante físicamente bendecido por los dioses, y tratándose de Hinata, dudo que no llegue a sentir algo más que una atracción sexual. -

- Lo sé, y me arrepiento pero era esto o nada. -

- Solo espera, quizás le estas sacando más enredos de los que hay. - sonrió y la besó.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Bajó del auto tamboleándose a los lados, suspiró con cansancio mientras veía la puerta de su casa semi abierta. El pánico invadió su rostro, ¿le estaban robando? No quería entrar sola pero en este momento solo estaba ella y Dios.

A paso lento llegó a la puerta, echó pequeños vistazos al área de adentro. Al parecer todo estaba en orden, cogió uno de sus zapatos poniéndolo detrás de su cabeza dispuesta a atacar si algo sucedía. Un equipaje al lado del enorme sillón la alarmó posando su vista en el recién llegado que salía de la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - apretó con más fuerza el zapato.

- Dime que no me vas a matar con esa cosa - caminó hasta ella.

- ¡Detente Kiba! No te me acerques -

- Pienso hacerlo así que quédate muy quieta, porque hoy la pasaremos sensacional - una risa se apoderó de su boca.

- ¡Suéltame! -

Forcejeaba y pataleaba en el aire, pero Kiba la besuqueaba en toda la cara.

- Te dijo que la sueltes -

Naruto apareció con una expresión de sumo enojo dibujada en el rostro, Kiba paró desafiándolo con la mirada y Hinata corrió hasta él refugiándose en su pecho.

- ¿Quién es este? - preguntó tratando de quitársela de los brazos.

- El que te pareará las bolas si no te vas en este instante - puso a Hinata en su espalda.

- Vete Kiba, por favor. -

- Parece que has encontrado con quién divertirte por las noches. - una risilla asomó sus labios.

Cogió su equipaje y caminó a la salida, bruscamente la tomó por el mentón y le habló chocando su aliento contra su cara.

- Espero que tengas una linda y detestable vida - la soltó mirando a Naruto - Y tú deberías saber que es pésima en la cama. - dio la media vuelta despidiéndose con una mano alzada. - Adiós, pendejos -

Naruto respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su furia, sujetó en un fuerte abrazo a Hinata y ella empuñó las manos en sus hebras doradas.

- Maldito imbécil, si se te acerca de nuevo juro que lo mato. - le tocó la cara - ¿Estas bien? - lentamente asintió. - Ve a la cama, te prepararé un té. ¿Quieres algo más? - negó. - Bien, recuéstate. - la besó apasionadamente para luego dejarla ir.

Fue a la cocina y en cuestión de minutos, el té de manzanilla estaba listo. Caminó a paso tranquilo por los pasillos obteniendo una sonrisa, recordaba las veces en que la besaba, sus sonrojos cuando la sorprendía, ese hipnotizante perfume cítrico que inundaba sus sentidos, la dulce sonrisa cuando la halagaba, el extraño sonido que hacía cuando dormía.

Llegó a la habitación que compartían pero ella ya estaba rendida, dejó el té a un lado para dedicarse a desvestirse, la miró atontado y lleno de deseo. Quería hacerle el amor pero ya no era el mismo sentimiento de antes. Algo estaba cambiando. Se acostó a su lado abrazándola por detrás, de nuevo el aroma cítrico inundaba su nariz provocando un fuerte respiro.

- Hasta mañana, cariño -


	4. Un Día Contigo

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 4: Un Día Contigo**

Escuchó el piano sonar desde la sala, se levantó y estirando los brazos cogió un trozo de melón que había dejado sobre la mesa. Convivir con Hinata se había vuelto una rutina muy divertida sin contar, que era una mujer extremadamente tímida a menos que invadas su espacio.

La vio mover grácilmente los dedos y deseó que en vez de esas teclas blancas y negras teclas, fuese a él quien lo tocara; con un solo roce de sus labios lograba debilitarlo enormemente.

- Naruto, verme tan fijamente a mis espaldas se ha vuelto un pasatiempo muy molesto. - rió un poco sin dejar de tocar. - Sé que soy muy irresistible a tus ojos, pero deberías disimular un poco más. -

- ¿Para qué hacerlo? Sabes lo mucho que te deseo -

- Ahí vamos de nuevo - paró y lo miró fijamente - ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos salir a almorzar. -

- ¿Te parece si te almuerzo? - sonrió de medio lado acercándose.

- Me opongo. - caminó a un lado pero Naruto logró retenerla en un abrazo.

- Sé que te mueres porque te haga el amor - rozó la nariz contra su cuello. - Deja de resistirte a mis caricias y consumamos esto que sentimos. -

Hinata paró todo tipo de gemido y caricias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "esto que sentimos"? -

Naruto tragó fuertemente saliva, ¡maldición!, eso lo pensó y por bruto se le salió.

- Olvidalo. - se alejó.

- Naruto, espero que te quede claro que entre nosotros no puede, ni habrá nada. - corriendo se encerró en el baño.

- Lo entiendo - susurró para sus adentros mientras bajaba la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Un día era el gran Naruto Namikaze, y al otro, se estaba dejando vencer por una mujer que solo quería charlar sobre el medio ambiente, las corrientes filosóficas griegas y el amor puro; todo ello por un increible precio de no tener sexo ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Si lo menos que quería es hacerle daño.

La esperaría una eternidad si fuese necesario.

Y de nuevo sus pensamientos lo traicionaban dejándole ver un lado sensible que creía haber perdido desde... Sacudió la cabeza a los lados alejando sus recuerdos, no era el momento para detenerse a pensar en el ayer.

- ¿Irás a trabajar? - trató de sonar sutil.

- No, hoy pienso quedarme en casa. Esta semana he tenido tantos pacientes que necesito un descanso. - sin verlo entró a la habitación.

- Hinata lo siento, no te enojes conmigo por una tontería - caminó tras ella tratando de tocarla.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - ella seguía ignorándolo.

- Yo cocino - respirando pesadamente fue a la cocina. - Espero que te guste la pasta italiana, porque es lo único que sé hacer. -

Ella no respondió.

Puso a hervir el agua mientras le echaba un poco de sal, se estaba comportando como un idiota pero no solo eso, sino que cierta parte de él empezaba a sentirse feliz con su compañía. Desde hace mucho tiempo que vivía solo y no compartía cama con ninguna mujer como Hinata; sacó el queso y procedió a rayarlo. Aceptaba que no era el hombre porque el que todas las mujeres suspiraban, pero hasta ahora ninguna se le había resistido tanto como ella, ¡lo desesperaba!, y una vez más ese tonto pensamiento golpeaba su cabeza.

La esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Descongeló la carne, mientras que cocinaba los recuerdos invadían su mente, extrañaba tanto tener a alguien a su lado como algo más que una noche caliente, tal vez era por eso que sentía ese deseo hacia Hinata. El rico aroma de la pasta caliente y la carne recién hecha, despertó un hambre feroz en su estómago.

- ¡Hinata! - la llamó desde la puerta de la cocina. - ¡La comida está lista! -

Al cabo de unos minutos ella llegó a su lado aún evadiéndolo la mayor parte del tiempo, le retiró la silla y como todo caballero la ayudó a sentarse.

- Yo te sirvo - cogió los grandes tenedores y le puso una buena porción de pasta en su plato.

- Esto es mucho Naruto, no como tanto como tú. -

- Blasfemias, hoy comerás todo lo que te ponga. Además he hecho postre. - sonriendo se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? - bebió un sorbo de su vino blanco.

- Quiero consentirte. - revolvió con el tenedor una porción de pasta y se la metió a la boca. - Eshta moy boenah -

- No hables con la boca llena - lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Aún estas molesta? - jugó con su plato.

- ¿Debería? -

¡Mentirosa! No estaba molesta sino furiosa, pero no con él sino con ella misma por caer en un estúpido juego de sentimientos, de los cuales estaba segura que Naruto no sentía y ella; se rehusaba a sentir.

- No - respondió él a secas. - Olvida lo que pasó hoy. -

- No tengas dudas en que lo haré. - cogió un poco de pasta y la saboreó. - Te quedó muy bien. -

Naruto la miró comer en silencio, detalló sus extraños ojos grises, la forma elegante con la que sostenía el tenedor, el adictivo movimientos de sus labios al triturar la comida, el sútil ronroneo de su garganta cuando tragaba. Todo en ella le causaba una sensación desconocida en su pecho, lo cautivaba hasta su manera de reír.

- ¿Me vas a mirar toda la mañana? - quiso sonar dura pero una ligera sonrisa estalló en sus labios.

- ¿Sabías que eres una de las pocas personas en el mundo, catalogadas como "raras"?-

- No lo sabía - frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres saber otra cosa? -

- ¿Ahora soy fenómeno? - se cruzó de brazos.

- No - se acercó - Me agradan mucho las personas raras, y más si una de ellas eres tú. Hinata. -

Tragó saliva nerviosa.

- ¿Me vas a besar? -

- ¿Eso quieres? - el aire caliente golpeó contra su cara.

Un timbre agudo y molesto sonó por toda la sala, con mala gana Naruto metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sin ver el número, cogió la llamada.

- ¿Diga? - a los minutos su cara cambió a una notablemente sorprendida. - ¿Qué quieres? - le dio la espalda a Hinata mientras se agarraba con fuerza las hebras doradas de su cabello. - Lo siento Shion, pero ya es tarde. - colgó y lo tiró a un lado del sofá.

- ¿Estas bien? - trató de tocarlo. - ¿Quién es Shion? -

Naruto la miró fijamente, los fantasmas de su pasado regresaban de nuevo a su vida, y él solo quería vivir en paz aunque sea por una décima de segundo. Pero sabía que luego de esta llamada, ya nada sería igual o por lo menos no para él; también sabía que algún día ella regresaría y entonces, todo habría terminado.

- No es nadie, solo un mal polvo - la abrazó mientras ella estallaba en carcajadas. - ¿De qué te ríes tanto? -

- ¿Así es cómo me dirás a mí? - rió un poco menos. - ¿Un mal polvo? -

- Cuando me dejes recorrer mi lengua por todo tu cuerpo, sabré como catalogarte. De lo contrario estas mas dura que una piedra. - trató de hacerse el ofendido.

- Perdóname, pero no estoy de humor en estos momentos para hacerle pasar la mejor tarde de su vida. -

- ¿Es por lo de ese Kiba? -

- Me temo que sí - bajó la cabeza.

- Veamos una película - la jaló de un brazo.

Pusieron varios cojines en el piso y se acostaron en ellos, la película inició y no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, de nuevo el molesto revoloteo en su estómago y esas ganas inmensas de besarla lo inundaban. Pero había algo más que quería hacer.

- Hinata - susurró sin dejar de verla. - ¿Qué te hizo ese Kiba, cómo para que lo odies tanto? -

Sintió revolcarse molesta en su pecho, sabía que estaba tocando un tema muy delicado para ella, ¿pero cómo podía ayudarla a tener sexo, si no quería hablarle?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas - cogió un puñado de palomitas.

- ¿Qué te hizo? - su voz se endureció.

Hinata se sentó rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos.

- ¿Te has sentido tan fuera de este mundo, cómo para preguntarte si estar vivo es una bendición o un infierno del destino? -

- No creo que pensarlo, arregle algo. -

- Lo sé. -

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Kiba? - respiró pesadamente - ¿Qué te hizo? Y es mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez - le cogió la cara con las manos.

Hinata lo miró profundamente llenándose de lágrimas y soltándolas poco a poco, comenzó a llorar. El pánico invadió la cara de Naruto, luego fue reemplazado por molestia y furia.

- Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta - se levantó mientras cogía las llaves del auto.

- ¡Naruto espera, él no vive en Chicago! -

- ¡Me importa una mierda, nadie es lo suficientemente hombre como para meterse contigo Hinata! - abrió la puerta. - ¡Ese hijo de puta, lo voy a matar! -

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó desde la entrada.

Naruto paró de caminar apretando con fuerza las llaves del auto, se volteó y la enfrentó.

- Hinata, él...- pero ella corrió tapándole la boca con los dedos.

- Ya no importa. - lo abrazó hundiendo la cara en su pecho. - Tú estas conmigo -

- Si no me dejas asesinarlo, ¿puedo torturarlo? -

- Deja de pensar en tonterías, vamos adentro. Pronto lloverá. - lo agarró de la mano.

Entraron de nuevo a la casa y acomodándose, siguieron viendo la película. La miró de reojo por unos segundos mientras sonreía, descubrir esos nuevos sentimientos que le golpeaban el estómago sería su reto aunque lo aterraran, pero ahora solo estaba seguro de una cosa.

Kiba Inuzuka no se iba a escapar de él.


	5. Un Poco De Verdades Y Sentimientos

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 5: _Un Poco De Verdades Y Sentimientos_.**

¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Era la pregunta que pasaba una y otra vez al ver la espalda desnuda de Naruto rozando su brazo. Los vellos se le erizaban y un fuerte calor inundó su pecho.

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

Lo vio tumbado en su cama a un lado, los párpados cerrados, el rubio cabello alborotado y rebelde, recordó la primera vez que lo vio y el fuerte impacto de sensualidad que causó en ella; verlo desnudo al día siguiente tampoco había ayudado en mucho. Entonces sí, quería estar entre sus brazos y que sus grandes manos le acariciaran el cuerpo, sentir su ronca y varonil voz chocándole los oídos, el suave gemido ahogado en su garganta, deseaba esos besos ardientes que le daba.

Quería hacer el amor con él.

Pero sabía que le dolería una vez que acabaran, él se iría en una semana y ella no lo volvería a ver más. ¿De verdad quería que se fuera? No. Había empezado a amarlo cada día más.

- Parece que te he pegado mi "mal" hábito - la voz dormida de Naruto la hizo temblar.

- No te estoy viendo. - con las mejillas ardiendo se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al techo.

- Claro - soltó una pequeña risilla mientras se desperezaba. - ¿Qué tal has dormido cariño? -

- Muy bien. - se sentó aún siendo tapada por las sábanas. - ¿Y tú? -

- Contigo a mi lado, soy feliz. - se sentó y la besó.

Al principio quiso no corresponder el beso, que extrañamente amoroso, él le daba. Sentía la habitación darle vueltas, le tocó suavemente la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos y deseó que nunca parara.

- Naruto. - demonios, los nervios la traicionaron.

- Si no quieres hacerlo no te presionaré. - pasó sobre ella dispuesto a bajarse de la cama, pero Hinata atrapó fuertemente uno de sus brazos.

- Quiero...- tragó saliva. - Quiero hacerlo Naruto. -

- ¿Hacer qué? - la cara de incredulidad de Naruto la hizo bajar la cabeza.

¿Cómo un hombre tan guapo y sexy podía ser tan estúpido?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. - rechinó los dientes aún con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? -

Hinata lo miró con algo de miedo y asintió lentamente; Naruto se le abalanzó para besarla.

- Debo ir a trabajar. - con pesar se separó de él y fue a vestirse.

Naruto respiró tratando de calmarse, por fin terminarían sus días de célibe y aunque no lo aceptara del todo, sabía que hacerle el amor a Hinata iba a ser una experiencia inolvidable. Pero había otra cosa que lo inquietaba mucho más.

¿Sería capaz de irse a final de semana? No lo sabía pero por ahora aprovecharía cada minuto y segundo a su lado.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Hinata caminó un poco más de prisa mientras atravesaba una de las calles principales, cada día era peor lidiar con los berrinches de Naruto al no querer dejarla ir, siempre era lo mismo, armaba dramas dignos de un Oscar, escondía las llaves, perseguía desnudo el auto y justo hoy le puso unas tachuelas a los cauchos delanteros de su Mercedes.

¡Iba a matarlo! Pero cuando iniciaba su plan de desquite algo llamó su atención.

- Buenos días, deme esa revista por favor -

- Tenga, que pase feliz fin de semana. - le dio la revista y su cambio.

- Gracias -

Hojeando la revista caminó un poco menos, cada vez que leía el escrito abría los ojos de sorpresa. No solo iba a matar a Naruto.

¡Haría un banquete con él e invitaría a medio Chicago! Y quizás le haría llegar una invitación a Beyoncé, que al parecer eran muy amigos. Sintió chocar fuertemente contra alguien, provocando que la revista se le resbalara de las manos y cayera al pavimento caliente.

- Lo siento, venía un poco distraída. - la amable mujer se agachó y sostuvo por un rato la revista. - Es guapo, ¿cierto? - se levantó.

Hinata asintió lentamente perdiéndose en los profundos ojos azules de la mujer del frente, sabía que la había visto en alguna parte.

- Y en la cama es un Dios... - susurró sin apartar la vista de la gran foto de la portada.

- ¿Disculpe? - Hinata frunció los labios molesta. - ¿Lo conoce? -

La fuerte carcajada de la mujer le molestó.

- Mucho gusto, soy Shion. - le ofreció la mano.

- Hinata. - la aceptó no muy convencida.

- Siento haberte chocado - le devolvió la revista. - No todos tenemos días tranquilos. -

- Lo sé. - miró su reloj. - Voy tarde -

- Lindo día. - la vio correr a su lado y agitarle la mano a lo lejos.

- ¡Adiós! -

Dos cuadras más y habría llegado a su trabajo, mientras entraba al gran local se detuvo un momento a pensar. ¿Donde antes había visto a esa mujer? Era hermosa y elegante, no todas poseían ese sentido del humor y tanto carisma a la vez. Sin duda que cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla a su lado. Pero aún no se olvidaba de la revista, la guardó y con una sonrisa se dispuso a recibir a sus pacientes.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Sintió la mano de su marido rozarle la mejilla, un beso tierno y reservado en su cuello, la ronca voz chocándole el oído y diciendole que la amaba.

- Si sigues así, no te dejaré ir a trabajar. - apretó las sábanas en su pecho.

- ¿Se te olvida que mi modelo estrella esta de vacaciones? - siguió besándola.

- ¿Entonces puedo tenerte todo el día? - ronroneó.

- Hasta el domingo -

- Aprovechemos - se sentó a horcadas sobre sus caderas y poco a poco deslizó la sábana, dejando al aire su pecho y abdomen.

- Sakura, de verdad eres hermosa. -

- Y tú no estas nada mal. - acarició su pecho fuerte y desnudo.

- Disculpa amor, que te quite las ganas. Pero, ¿Hinata no se ha enamorado? -

- Esperemos que no. - besó su cuello sintiendo un gemido ronco en su garganta. - Le fui muy clara a Naruto. -

- Sabes lo que pasará si ambos se enamoran - dio la vuelta y se puso encima de ella.

- Mataré a Naruto - deslizó sus manos por las nalgas de él.

- Te he dicho que no hagas eso - sonrió de medio lado. - Eres traviesa. -

- Ya hazme el amor, Sasuke. - le mordisqueó el labio.

- Eso sí me encanta. -

Y entrando en ella le susurró de nuevo que la amaba.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Cruzó el gran patio molesta apretando fuertemente la revista, ¡Naruto la escucharía! Abrió la puerta, volteó a los lados y divisó a Naruto sentado en el gran sofá de la sala.

- ¿Es por esto que nunca sales? - casi gritando le tiró la revista en la pequeña mesita del frente.

Naruto temblando la cogió y la leyó.

- Puedo explicarlo. - se levantó.

- ¿Explicarme que? ¡Eres el segundo en la lista de los modelos más ricos de todo el mundo! - respiró tratando de calmarse. - ¡Te buscan hasta en el último rincón de Polonia! -

- Hinata déjame explicarte -

- ¡Eres el compadre de Oprah! - se masajeó la cien. - ¿Qué más me ocultas Naruto? - lo miró fijamente.

- Se suponía que tendríamos sexo, no deberíamos hablar de nuestras vidas. - su voz pareció endurecerse.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. - chasqueó los dedos.

- No me lo tomes a mal Hinata, pero todos me conocen. Incluso hay más de 1000 afiches sobre mí en las habitaciones adolescentes. - intentó tocarla pero ella no le dejó. - Me pareció muy extraño cuando no te abalanzaste sobre mí, sino que me trataste como uno más y has tratado de resistirte. - sonrió. - En el restaurant muchos cuchicheaban a nuestras espaldas y algunos intentaron pedirme un autógrafo, no entiendo como no pudiste notarlo. -

¿Es qué acaso ese hombre era idiota? ¿Cómo ella podía darse cuenta de semejante cosa, sí nada más verlo le quitaba el aliento y los pensamientos?

- ¡Hasta hice un anuncio para Mc Donals el mes pasado! - le tocó las manos. - Perdóname si te he ofendido con lo del sexo. No quise decirlo de esa forma pero entiendeme a mí también, ha sido extraño convivir con alguien que nunca llegó a verme, y se ha resistido a todos y cada uno de mis besos. - la miró fijamente.

- No, Naruto. Perdóname tú a mí, no debí haberte reprochado nada. - respiró profundamente. - Es tu vida. -

Le quitó las manos y se fue de ahí, débilmente llegó a su habitación y se echó en la cama. Naruto fue tras ella, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y lentamente se acostó a su lado; ver su cabello negro desparramado entre las sábanas, las piernas desnudas dobladas, el suave carmín en sus mejillas y el pequeño rastro de pintura roja en sus labios la hizo desearla, nunca había querido tocar tanto a una mujer en su vida.

- Naruto, hazme el amor. - escuchó en un susurro y sin pensarlo más le besó el cuello delicadamente.

- Si quieres que me detenga lo haré -

Hinata quiso llorar, él aún así la estaba respetando como mujer.

- No lo hagas. - se dio la vuelta y lo besó tiernamente.

Sintió la lengua de él rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja y su mano masajear el muslo de su pierna derecha, con lentitud desabrochó su camisón y en una caricia se lo quitó, sentía explotar por dentro si Kiba le hubiese hecho el amor de esa forma, quizás se hubiese enamorado de él aunque después hubiese terminado siendo un patán. Se dio la vuelta sentándose sobre sus caderas, le acarició el torso desnudo y besandole el abdomen quitó su pantalón.

- Espero que nadie te haya dicho lo hermosa que eres, porque quiero ser el primero en admirar tus pechos bailando bajo la luz de la luna, y ahogando tus gemidos en un beso que nos dure para siempre. -

Hinata sonrió pícaramente.

- Y yo quiero ser la primera en decirte en que has subido un poco de peso, no más pastel de chocolate para ti. -

Naruto soltó una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué dirán mis admiradoras? - la besó apasionadamente.

- ¿Qué dirán mis pechos si no los tocas ahora? - contraatacó con diversión.

Alzó sus grandes manos y en un rápido movimiento desató su brasier, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y sentándose con ella en los brazos, admiró su pecho.

- Es perfecto - fue donde uno y lo atrapó con su boca.

Hinata soltó un sonoro gemido para luego ronronear. Naruto la besaba cada vez más con pasión, con brusquedad le quitó el pequeño short rojo, la acostó mientras se agachaba hasta sus caderas, con los dientes cogió el pequeño hilo y lentamente fue bajandolo, lo lanzó lejos y con los dedos le acarició la vagina; Hinata se estremeció arqueando la espalda, nunca se había sentido así en su vida con ese calor tan abrasador que la sofocaba.

- ¿Quieres seguir? - sus nervios lo traicionaron.

- Solo, hazlo sin dolor. -

Naruto la besó tiernamente, pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y se las abrió, poco a poco entró en ella y así fue; sin dolor. Las embestidas se tornaban cada vez más intensas y salvajes, la habitación empezó a darle vueltas, los besos ardientes de Naruto la excitaban al máximo, quería siempre permanecer así. Entre sus brazos. Y entonces lo comprendió mientras llegaban al orgasmo.

Amaba a Naruto.

Lo amó desde que lo vio en el restaurant aquella noche con sus hebras dorada y sonrisa arrogante, cuando escuchó su voz ronca y sensual, desde que empezó a armar berrinches a la hora de irse a trabajar o cuando llegaba y no lo besaba. Empezó a amarlo desde que lo conoció, desde que convivió con él, desde hace minutos cuando le hizo el amor apasionada y tiernamente.

- Ha estado genial. - susurró Naruto exhausto y abrazándola por la cintura, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

¿Qué haría cuando él se fuese y ella no lo volviera a ver? Porque de algo si estaba clara, Naruto no la amaba.

- ¿Hinata? - alzó la frente - ¿En qué tanto piensas? Si no te gustó solo dímelo y mejoraré. - sonrió.

- No es eso. - suspiró. - ¿Qué pasará cuando te vayas? - lo taladró con la mirada apagada.

- Ni yo lo sé, pero no tenemos por qué pensar eso ahora. Disfrutemos de lo poco que nos queda juntos. -

Hinata frunció los labios con un nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar. No sería fácil vivir sin él, pero lo que más le costaría sería decirle que lo amaba.

Y Sakura seguro los quemaría vivos a los dos.


	6. ¿Qué?

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Oooh mi buena amiga Kataka24 gracias por reaparecer en mis historias, saluditos para ti también Ana-Gaara y Nakahara Sunako Chan.

Y un saludo especial a todos aquellos que me siguen y que siempre encuentro un review, así sea pequeño, en mis historias.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y mil gracias.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 6: _¿Qué?_  
><strong>

Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama, acercó su rostro y la llenó de besos. Desde hacía algunos días que amaba despertarla de esa forma, ella le sonreía y él le llevaba el desayuno.

- ¿Cómo has dormido, cariño? - volvió a besarla.

- Muy bien. - suspiró - Nunca pensé que hacer el amor te traería tantas sensaciones. -

- ¿Irás a trabajar? - ronroneó en su cuello.

- Sí, debo atender a algunos pacientes. - Naruto resopló indignado. - Pero volveré al medio día. -

Alzó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, otra vez sentía revolverse su estómago, esa extraña sensación en su pecho y el fuerte impulso de gritarle que lo amaba, que se quedara con ella para siempre, que no le importaba si fuese el presidente de los Estados Unidos; solo quería amarlo y que él la amase a ella.

¿Pero él, podría amarla?

Toda su niñez creció soñando en los cuentos de hadas, ésos en donde habían princesas y dragones, el príncipe azul la rescataba, se enamoraban y juntos vivían felices para siempre. Pero su padre le recalcó que los cuentos son pura patraña, los sueños son para perder el tiempo y que para obtener lo deseado hay que luchar, y no solo pelear. Hay que ganar.

- Naruto. - susurró mientras se vestía y él la observaba echado en la cama.- ¿Esta noche podríamos salir a cenar?- antes de que reprochara siguió hablando. - Sé que eres famoso y no puedes estar dando espectáculos en público pero...- respiró ahogadamente.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, arrugó un poco el ceño y temblando le tocó una mano.

- Necesitamos hablar. - suspiró pesadamente. - No puede esperar. -

Naruto la observó por largo rato sin responder, fijamente contempló sus ojos grises y entonces supo que había algo más, un sentimiento que él sintió hace muchos años y que ésa misma persona se encargó de destruir.

¿Debía aceptar?

¡Al carajo! Necesitaba saber que era ese sentimiento que aguardaban sus ojos. ¿Y si él estaba equivocado?

- Esta bien, Hinata. - cogió con más fuerza su mano. - Esta noche hablaremos. - sonrió algo nervioso.

Hinata se paró y cogiendo el bolso salió de la habitación, no fue sino hasta unos minutos después que escuchó rugir el motor de su auto. Suspiró con cansancio ni siquiera se había atrevido a despedirse, no la besó ni armó un berrinche como de costumbre.

- Demonios - cogió con fuerza sus hebras doradas.

Lo vio, estaba ahí frente a él. ¡No era estúpido! Esa mirada solo igualaba a amor.

- No te enamores Hinata. - suspiró. - No lo hagas. -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Llegó algo exhausta al trabajo, a pesar de que tiene auto toda esa plática con Naruto la dejó pensando más de la cuenta, al salir no le dirigió palabra alguna ni le devolvió la mirada.

¿Y si leyó su alma?

Una vez su hermana le dijo que sus ojos eran un libro abierto, todo él que pusiese atención podría leerle no solo el corazón, sino su alma. Recordó la boda de su hermana y justo daba el fin de semana, quizás obviaría la parte del amor y le pediría que la acompañase.

¡Pero no!

Mucho tiempo vivió en los maltratos de su padre y luego la violación de Kiba, ya no sería una cobarde. Tal vez soñar y luchar a la vez le resultaría más eficaz, que esconderse detrás de una máscara de miedo y perder al hombre que amaba.

- Doctora, el paciente de las 10am ha cancelado su cita. Aquí esta su amiga Sakura pidiendo hablar con usted, ¿la dejo pasar? -

- Si, muchas gracias -

La asistente se fue y en su lugar entró Sakura dándole un abrazo y sentandose frente el escritorio.

- Vaya, parece que ya has fornicado - cruzó las piernas.

- ¡Sakura! Más respeto, estas en mi sitio de trabajo. -

- Bien - suspiró con cansancio. - ¿Qué tal estuvo? -

- Sentí tantas cosas, él...- respiró profundamente - Me trató con mucha pasión, sentía que mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo y entraba en una atmósfera, fuera de toda lógica y realidad. - sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Y cómo te trató Naruto al despertar? -

- Tal como lo hacía desde hace varios días. Me despertó con besos y caricias, luego me llevó el desayuno. -

- Estoy impresionada, no sabía que Naruto tenía un lado cariñoso y sensible. Aparte de ser un bruto. - arrugó los labios.

- ¡Sakura! No le digas así. - sonrió atontada. - Naruto tiene muchas cualidades que lo hacen un hombre especial, siempre esta pendiente de mi, me recibe con besos, cuando llego cansada me da masajes o me prepara la comida, busca la manera de no dejarme asistir al trabajo solo para quedarme con él, y pone pretextos a la hora del baño solo por entrar a la bañera y poder seducirme. - suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada. - Es guapo, atento, cariñoso, amable, elegante, algo hiperactivo y molesto a veces pero para mí sería el hombre perfecto. -

Sakura leyó su boca en cada palabra que ella decía, lo que más temía había sucedido.

- Te has enamorado de Naruto - recalcó cada letra.

- Sí - pegó su frente del escritorio. - Me he enamorado de mi "supuesto" amante. - apretó los puños. - Lo he citado esta noche para hablar. - levantó la cabeza. - No seré una cobarde, si él me ama podemos intentarlo. -

- No sabes como es su vida. - de pronto la voz de Sakura se tornó dura y tajante.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Ayer vi algunas revistas, ya sé que es modelo. -

- ¡No puedes enamorarte, tienes que olvidarlo! - se paró del asiento apretando fuertemente su bolso.

- ¿Por qué Sakura? No me importa su trabajo, tengo uno bastante estresante también. Solo quiero estar con él y que él esté conmigo. - se paró mirandola fijamente. - ¿Por qué no te alegras de mi felicidad? ¡Por fin me enamoré de alguien que si vale la pena, por el que estoy dispuesta a luchar con armas si es necesario! -

Sakura bajó la mirada, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría después de ésa plática. Solo podía tenderle una mano y un hombro para llorar.

- Llámame si algo sucede, estaré para ti. Eres mi amiga. - dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo al coger la manilla. - Solo no digas, que no te lo advertí. - salió.

Hinata se dejó caer en el asiento, ¿por qué Sakura se comportaba de esa forma? Era su amiga como bien lo había dicho. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar su felicidad? Sintió la bilis subirsele a la garganta, nunca antes habían peleado y ahora sentía que no hacerle caso le haría mucho daño.

Cogió su móvil, tecleó lo más rápido que pudo y pacientemente esperó que atendieran en la otra línea.

- _¿Diga?_ -

La voz varonil y ronca la hizo temblar.

- Naruto, siento no poder ir al mediodía. Se me complicaron algunas cosas. -

-_ No te preocupes_. - sintió su voz fría.

- Veámonos en el _Ralph Lauren_ a las 8pm. - quería verlo en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron.

- _Ahí estaré_ -

Suspiró dolida, ése no era el Naruto que convivía con ella desde hace un mes, ese no era el que la mimaba y le hablaba con cariño. Este era un Naruto frío, molesto y reservado.

- Tengo miedo. - respiró ahogadamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en un expediente.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Entre paciente y paciente llegó la tarde, tomó un sorbo de su café negro y suspiró. Las cosas cambiarían desde hoy para bien o para mal, si Naruto se negaba a amarla sufriría pero más le dolería el saber que nunca pudo decírselo, tenía que arriesgarse aunque eso le costase la vida.

Se quitó la larga bata blanca y cogiendo su bolso salió del consultorio.

- Pospone todas mis citas a partir de hoy, regresaré la próxima semana. - le sonrió a su secretaria.

- ¿Algún motivo especial? -

- Visitaré a mi familia -

- Que tenga buena noche doctora. -

- Tú igual - sonrió, sacó las llaves de su auto y salió definitivamente.

¿Buena noche? De eso no estaba segura, si las cosas no salían como ella pensaba le iría peor de lo que estaba ahora. Deslizó la llave por la cerradura y de un giro rugió el motor, quería comerse las uñas de los nervios y sentía unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

En 2 cuadras más había llegado al restaurante, se bajó y mientras ponía el seguro caminó a la entrada. Ahora era al revés, él estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ella había estado, y era ella la que entraba a la mirada de todos. Naruto respiró agitadamente al verla, por más que quiso comportarse serio y retraído había empezado a quererla más de lo normal.

Ese sentimiento que pensaba haber perdido aparecía de nuevo.

- Siento la tardanza, ¿has esperado demasiado? - se sentó.

- Apenas llego. ¿Como ha estado tu día? - cruzó las manos.

- Lo normal. -

Pidieron un vaso con agua cada uno mientras Hinata se mordía el labio de los nervios.

- Naruto, llevamos un mes de conocernos. Originalmente serías mi amante hasta este fin de semana, hemos convivido y aunque no lo creas he llegado a adaptarme un poco a tu presencia, yo...- las palabras comenzaron a atragantarseles. - He estado pensando que...- de nuevo algo le impedía a hablar. - Sé que tienes un trabajo agitado y tu vida no es normal, pero no sé si tú, pero yo...- ¿por qué no podía decirlo? - Yo...- tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata? -

No quiso sonar duro ante ella lo cierto es que camino al restaurant se encontró con la persona, que menos quería ver en aquel momento. Ella trató de hablar con él sin embargo Naruto se escabulló, pero sabía que lo había seguido y si era muy importante para lo que lo buscaba, se acercaría en cualquier momento a la mesa y no quería que Hinata presenciara nada sobre su pasado.

- Siento molestarte Naruto, pero lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil para mí. - suspiró.

- No me molestas, solo quiero terminar esta conversación rápido y volver a casa. - cruzó las manos nervioso mientras miraba a los lados.

- Yo...- tragó saliva. - Desde que entraste a mi vida he estado sintiendo cosas extrañas, tengo siempre ese raro revoloteo en mi estómago cuando me besas, y mi pecho se encoge si me acaricias. Amo que me susurres al oído y ayer cuando hicimos el amor, supe que era algo más, algo que sabía algún día me llegaría. - Le tocó una mano. - Sé que no es el momento ni la ocasión, pero no me quedaré con esto y espero podamos intentarlo. - lo miró fijamente y supo del pánico reflejado en sus ojos azules. - Creo que, me he enamorado de...-

- ¿Naruto? - una voz femenina habló a su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - vio como él se paró.

- ¿No vas a abrazarme? -

Naruto fue detrás de Hinata y le brindó un abrazo a la mujer.

- Preséntame a tu acompañante -

Hinata se giró topándose con unos ojos tan azules como los de Naruto, era ella, aquella mujer con la que chocó el día anterior.

- Vaya, eres tú - sonriendo le brindó una mano. - Shion Namikaze -

¡Claro! Ahora lo comprendía todo, esos ojos, ese cabello rubio, la había visto abrazada a Naruto en la revista que compró pero nunca leyó su contenido, ahora que escuchaba su apellido todo se le aclaraba. No había nada que temer ahora, o al menos eso creía.

- Hinata Hyuga, es un placer conocer a la hermana de Naruto. - sonriendo le aceptó el saludo pero Shion se apartó en unos segundos.

- ¿Hermana? - se volteó donde Naruto. - Veo que no le has hablado de mí. -

- No hacía falta hacerlo. -

Hinata sintió las piernas temblar cuando Shion la miró penetrante e indiferente.

- Soy su esposa. -


	7. Adiós Amor

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y mil gracias.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 7: _Adiós Amor..._**

Se tragó la bilis que le subía a la garganta. Sabía que algo andaba mal con Naruto, su misterio todo este tiempo y luego saber que es un playboy famoso. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nunca terminó de leer el escrito?

- ¿Eso es verdad? - la voz y todo el cuerpo le temblaban. - Respondeme Naruto. -

Posó sus ojos azules en la nada, no se atrevía a hablarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- Lo siento. -

¡Era un estúpido idiota que jugaba con los sentimientos de una dama! Y eso, era el peor de todos los males.

- ¿Eso es todo? - torció la boca molesta. - ¿Un, lo siento? - rió sarcásticamente. - Me entregué a ti sin saber que eras casado, ¿y tú solo lo sientes? - se agarró fuertemente la boca.

- Hinata, puedo explicarlo. - trató de tocarla pero ella se alejó.

- ¿Por qué todos los hombres piensan que con una explicación se arreglan los problemas? Esto es más que uno. ¡Me engañaste! -

Varias personas voltearon sorprendidas y atentas a cada movimiento.

- Vamos afuera. -

- ¡No! - se alejó un poco más cogiendo su abrigo y las llaves del auto. - Me voy sola. -

Los ojos le ardieron por las lágrimas contenidas y el fuerte nudo en su garganta quiso dolerle, la había engañado o tal vez se había engañado ella misma, al creer poder tener una vida junto a ese hombre que veneraba.

¡Idiota él!

Respiró profundo tratando de tragarse su llanto._ Idiota ella_.

- ¿Adonde vas? - Shion cogió fuertemente del brazo a Naruto al ver que salía tras de Hinata.

- Le debo una explicación - no la miró.

- ¡Solo tenía que acostarte con ella! -

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? - aumentó la voz. - ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya así! -

- Pero debemos hablar. -

- Eso lo busqué hace 5 años, cuando te fuiste con ese viejo feo y calvo. - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡No le digas así! - apretó los puños. - ¡Porque me haya enamorado de un hombre mayor no significa que tengas que insultarle y menos, sentirte poca cosa! - le tocó la mejilla con la palma de la mano. - Te amé Naruto y por ti pude haber dado toda mi vida. Pero las cosas cambiaron, no pudimos seguir atados a un amor que ya había muerto. -

- Aún te amaba Shion, aún me duele. - se tocó el pecho.

- Ve a hablar con Hinata y luego regresa. Lo que tenemos que hablar es importante, de no serlo, no estaría aquí. -

Naruto asintió y a paso rápido salió del restaurante, miró a los lados con el deseo de encontrarla aún pero lo que lo sorprendió es que ella, estaba sentada en la acera.

- Hinata. - susurró a un lado.

Vio como se secaba las lágrimas y alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba roja de llorar y la nariz le moqueaba, parecía una niña después de caerse buscando los brazos de su madre, pidiéndole un helado.

- Siento mi comportamiento. - su voz era un hilo de emociones, ronca y dulce. - Tú solo tenías que acostarte conmigo no rendirme pleitecía. Perdóname Naruto. -

Él negó vehemente y mientras se sentaba a su lado le sonreía.

- Perdóname a mí por no haberte contado nada sobre mí, más que cuatro palabras que de seguro ni debes acordarte. - bufó con cansancio. - Me casé hace 8 años, pero solo hace 5 que nos separamos. La retuve 1 mes pero luego ella desapareció y no volvimos a hablarnos hasta hoy. - bajó la mirada. - Supe que había hecho su vida con un magnate en París, dejó el modelaje y se dedicó al diseño de vestidos para desfiles. Mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo cuando me casé con ella, pero yo estaba enamorado y nadie me lo podía impedir. - la miró. - Luego entendí que solo buscaba un abrazo cálido y un hombre por las noches que la calentara. Dice que me amó pero no estoy seguro de eso. -

- No tienes por qué contarme. - despegó su grisásea mirada de la de él.

- Debo hacerlo. - volvió a bufar. - Mi madre es Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze y mi padre Minato Namikaze. -

- ¿Ellos hacen música clásica, no? - abrió los ojos sorprendida. - Tengo un CD de ellos en mi auto. -

- Fueron muy famosos pero se retiraron para poder criarme. Conozco el mundo publicitario por medio de ellos, aunque no quise seguir a la música. -

- ¿Aún viven? -

- Estan en su 4ta luna de miel, destino, Hawai - rió un poco. - Llevan 35 años de casados y cada día que pasa se aman mucho más. - miró a Hinata. - Espero algún día encontrar una mujer que me ame el resto de mi vida. Por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo o poseo. -

- Es hora de irme. - desvió la mirada viendo su reloj.

- Aún nos queda por hablar, llegaré tan pronto como arregle mis problemas con Shion. Maneja con cuidado. - besó su frente y entró al restaurant.

- Adiós. - susurró - Naruto. - entró en su auto y arrancó un poco más de prisa.

Naruto sintió el pecho comprimirsele y fuertes ganas de salir corriendo donde Hinata, besarla, decirle tantas cosas que aún no comprendía; pero ahora Shion era lo primordial en todo este asunto. Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa ignorando miradas y susurros de los demás presentes.

- ¿Qué es tan importante cómo para que hayas aparecido así, y justo ahora? - la voz pareció endurecerse.

- No te pongas gruñón - buscó entre su bolso y sacó un papel doblado a la mitad con un bolígrafo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - rápidamente lo cogió y leyendo el título abrió la boca sorprendido. - ¿Por qué? -

- No puedo seguir atada a ti, hice una vida con un hombre al que amo con toda mi alma y tú por lo visto encontraste a alguien. -

- ¿Hinata? -

Shion asintió.

- ¡Oh no! Ella es solo...-

- ¿El trabajo? -

Naruto frunció los labios molesto. Él no era un mal tipo para aprovecharse de una mujer como Hinata.

- Lo siento Naruto pero la miras de una forma diferente. - cruzó las piernas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Simple, pasaste una buena noche con esa puta. -

- ¡No voy a permitir que le hables así a Hinata! - golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

¡Estaba furioso!

- Ella es una mujer inteligente, decidida, tierna, honrada, de nobles sentimientos, nunca engaña a nadie, crea ilusiones cuando piensas que ya no queda nada, es sincera, cariñosa, excelente cocinera. ¡Toca muy bien el piano! Y tiene un trabajo de locos donde la respeto y la admiro. - respiró tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Y qué te causa cuando no estas con ella? -

- Quiero asesinar el tiempo para que llegue rápido a casa, me encantaría hacerle el amor todas las noches y decirle cada mañana lo hermosa que esta, hacer miles de estúpideces con tal de escucharla reír; quisiera ver un mensaje a mitad de día que diga que me extraña y que me ama. - abrió los ojos sorprendido. - No puede ser -

Shion asintió sonriendo.

- El gran Naruto Namikaze modelo estrella de más de diez agencias de perfumes, ganador de un Oscar a mejor actor del año, playboy por excelencia, considerado uno de los jóvenes más millonario del mundo. Se ha enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, una psicóloga de bajo estatus social amante del refresco y las papas fritas. - silbó bajito. - Si que traes sorpresas contigo Naruto. -

- La insultaste - entrecerró la mirada.

- Deberías agradecerme y firmar rápido. ¿O quieres llegar tarde y encontrarla dormida? -

Naruto vio de nuevo el documento algo confundido.

- La amas. Ya no tienes por qué seguir atado a mí y yo tampoco. - rozó su mano. - Amo a Francois, me ha pedido matrimonio y quiero casarme con él. -

- ¿Eres feliz? - arrugó el ceño.

- Sí lo soy. ¿Tú lo eres? -

- Mucho - sonrió tiernamente.

Terminando de leer el divorcio, lo firmó.

- Hasta pronto Naruto y... - lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta trayéndolo hacia ella. - No te cases hasta 2 años después, no quiero verte divorciado de nuevo. - entrecerró la mirada.

- Lo haré. - tragó saliva.

- ¡Adiós! - ronroneó y lo abrazó besandole la mejilla.

- Adiós cariño. - sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Visualizó su casa a lo lejos y sintiéndose devastada dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Ahí sentada en la enorme silla del jardín estaba ella, su amiga, la que siempre le aconsejó que no se enamorara. Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso.

- ¡Ven aquí! -

Abrió sus brazos y Hinata le abrazó hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

- Llora todo lo que quieras, aquí me quedaré contigo. -

Sakura se sintió mal no solo por su amiga, sino también por Naruto. La última vez que lo vio supo que había algo más en sus ojos, trató de descifrarlo pero era algo muy similar a lo que veía en Hinata. Un sentimiento que empezaba a unirlos poco a poco.

- Lo siento Sakura. - se alejó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas. - Soy una tonta. -

- No lo eres. - pasó un brazo por sus hombros. - Estas algo loca y eres un poco...- se quedó pensando. - Rara - rió divertida. - Pero eres mejor que muchas de esas modelitos, llegué a conocer a Shion 1 año después de su boda, me pareció una chica coqueta, hermosa y divertida pero entre ellos nunca hubo una química fuerte. Solo se juntaban a la hora de irse o cuando llegaban al trabajo, de lo contrario nunca hablaban ni se miraban -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - frunció el ceño confundida.

- Que he empacado tus cosas, Hanabi te esperará en el aeropuerto cuando llegues y sabe todo. Así que date un respiro y sal un poco más. - le besó la mejilla mientras escuchaban la bocina de un auto en la entrada. - Ahí llegó tu taxi. -

La arrastró y se despidió de ella con un abrazo, el taxista le ayudó a montar sus maletas.

- ¡Diviértete! - gritó al ver el auto a lo lejos.

- ¡Gracias! - agitó la mano saliendo por la ventana.

Bufó cansada volviendo a sentarse en la enorme silla del jardín, ¿y si Naruto regresaba? No. Era muy poco probable, pero ¿qué le diría? ¡Joder! Nunca en su vida pensó verse en un asunto tan enrredado y complicado, ¿por qué tuvieron que enamorarse?

Había conocido a su marido en una exposición de arte, ella expuso parte de sus pinturas y se iniciaba como escultora, estaba en el área del ponche cuando le avisaron que un ejecutivo quería comprar sus obras. Personalmente fue donde el _'viejo de 80'_ seguramente coleccionador de arte pero para su sorpresa, terminó siendo uno con muchísima menos edad, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre seriamente atractivo, gruñón, joven, de ojos tan negros y enigmáticos como la noche.

Se sintió atraída desde el primer roce de manos hasta el último donde éste le pasaba, disimuladamente, su número. De eso 9 años. En una de sus citas, él la invitó a su trabajo y Sakura se maravillaba con cada paso que daba, modelos por aquí y por allá, maquillistas, diseñadores, hermosos y extravagantes vestidos corrían por los pasillos apurados para no salir tarde en la pasarela, y entonces se topó con Naruto. Al principio le pareció un joven muy hablador e hiperactivo, pero luego se dio cuenta que era noble, valiente, sincero, buen amigo; supo que estaba recién casado y solo faltaba que gritara en medio del set que amaba a su esposa, pero cuando conoció a Shion supo que algo no andaba bien.

Para ese tiempo era la modelo femenina más codiciada en gran parte de Asia, no solo por su belleza sino por su carisma. Entablaba un fuerte lazo con el público fácilmente hasta que llegaban a amarla, pero la relación que llevaba con Naruto era muy fría y distante; él a veces la buscaba para abrazarla y ella se le esfumaba, la besaba y ella lo alejaba, solo los veía muy juntos a la hora de irse o en la mañana cuando llegaban a trabajar, hasta que un día Naruto llegó devastado a la casa de Sasuke emborrachado queriendo suicidarse. Shion se había ido.

- ¡Sakura! - como si los pensamientos llamasen, Naruto apareció corriendo desde su auto agitado y sin aliento. - ¿Dónde esta Hinata? -

Pero Sakura no respondía. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía traicionar a Hinata y menos su confianza, vio en los ojos de Naruto un dolor muy grande y sintió que debía hacer algo. Si él la amaba tendría que demostrarlo.

- Se ha ido - alzó la cabeza rígida y autoritaria.

- ¿Donde fue? -

- ¡Se fue! - lo miró con algo de nervios. - No volverá -

¡Mierda! Tal vez se estaba pasando un poco.

- ¿Como que no volverá? - tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco a los lados. - ¿Qué dices? - alzó la voz.

- ¡No debiste haberla enamorado! -

- ¡Solo pasó! -

- Si la quieres, su vuelo sale en 15 minutos. - Naruto se alejó de ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, se adentró en su auto y arrancó dejando una fuerte estela de humo.

Le tomó varios minutos salir a la carretera, a pesar de que no era muy tarde el tráfico estaba de infierno, prendió el aire acondicionado y ajustó el vidrio retrovisor, los semáforos estaban en su contra ya que siempre que llegaba a uno, éste era rojo.

- ¡Maldición! - gritó obstinado, acelerando y desacelerando.

De pronto su furia disminuyó al ver el gran aviso de '_Bienvenida_' del aeropuerto, respiró tratando de calmarse pero un fuerte revoloteo en su estómago le hizo sentir nervioso. Cuando la viera ¿qué le diría? Quizás _'intentémoslo'_ o simplemente le diría _'te quiero'_, que las cosas se den por su curso natural, ¿pero y si la pierde en el camino?

Lanzó otra maldición al aire mientras salía del auto y corriendo entraba al lugar, vio a los lados pero nada daba con ella.

- Buenas noches, ¿el vuelo a Suiza ya despegó? - preguntó llegando a la gran barra de atención.

- Sale en menos de 3 minutos. - pero la joven quedó maravillada al ver a Naruto.

- ¿Por cual puerta? -

- La 6ta a la izquierda. ¿No eres Na...? - pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Naruto salió corriendo.

- ¡Gracias! - le guiñó el ojo y siguió su carrera. La joven solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

No sabía en que momento había dejado caer su abrigo, ni en que momento había dejado de ser él mismo para convertirse en un loco tratando de encontrar, al amor de su vida.

- ¡Hinata! - la vio entregando su boleto.

Ella volteó quedándose pasmada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su rostro se convirtió en uno de pánico. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No podía verlo y menos hablarle. Regresaría tal vez en dos semanas quizás podrían aclarar esos sentimientos que los envolvían.

- Espera - dijo con miedo al ver las intenciones de ella en huir.

Hinata negó lentamente, cogió su boleto y salió corriendo hacia el avión.

- ¡HINATA! -

Corrió hacia ella pero un guardia le bloqueó el paso.

- Lo siento, pero no puede pasar. -

- Escúcheme, en ese avión va el amor de mi vida y no pienso dejarla ir. -

- Pues tendrá que esperar a que regrese o comprarse un boleto para el próximo vuelo, lo siento mucho pero esas son las reglas. - con voz dura y áspera, se alejó.

¿La había perdido para siempre? Quizás ella no quería saber nada más de él y no la culpaba, el no haberle dicho nada lo etiquetaba como un cretino. Sintió los flash de las cámaras inundar el lugar y varias jóvenes abrazarlo, solo pudo fingir una sonrisa y mirar al vacío.

De nuevo volvía a su vida de glamour y dinero, una vida bañada en lujos y oro.

Una vida sin Hinata.


	8. Mi Vida Sin Ti

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo. El próximo es el final y luego epílogo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y mil gracias.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 8: _Mi Vida Sin Ti_**

¡Estúpida farándula! Era la décima revista que lanzaba al piso desde hace tres días que habia llegado a Zúrich (Suiza) donde residía, y casaría, su hermana menor.

El tema principal era Naruto por todos lados.

- ¡Que te jodan! - miró de reojo la revista que yacía abierta y desparramada por todo el piso. - ¿Qué me pasa? - se agarró la cabeza con fuerza.

Se odiaba por ser así, ¿cómo pudo enamorarse de un hombre al que no conocía? Habían muchos misterios que lo envolvían y aún así ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con la farsa pasase lo que pasase, y esa pregunta la atacó muchas veces hasta en sueños, se vio idiota pensando en que quizá podrían haberlo intentado y rezar para que funcionara.

- ¿De nuevo pensando en él, hermana? -

Hanabi cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con el ceño arrugado y los labios fruncidos, era un poco más baja que Hinata y llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, algo desaliñada pero con una belleza singular. Digna del apellido Hyuga y con la sigilosidad de un gato se sentó al lado de Hinata, la abrazó escuchando sus sollozos. ¡Iba a matar a ése imbécil!

Desde que su padre le había dado la espalda no tuvo tiempo para compartir con ella, le dolía ahora verla en ese estado tan frágil y deprimida, quizá podría posponer su boda. Hinata la necesitaba mucho más y verse en esa situación no iba a ayudarle en nada.

- Hinata. - la alejó un poco para verla profundamente a los ojos grises que ella también poseía. - No me casaré. -

- ¿Qué has dicho? - se incorporó limpiándose las lágrimas.

- No me casaré teniéndote en este estado, Konohamaru lo entenderá y estoy segura de qué me apoyará. -

- Oh no Hanabi, mañana pisarás el altar vestida de blanco y yo estaré ahí para llorar pero de felicidad al verte junto al hombre que amas. -

- Pero...-

Hinata le tapó los labios con los dedos.

- No lo digas, las cosas siempre pasan por algún motivo y esto solo es aprendizaje. He salido de cosas mucho más aterradoras. Te aseguro que en unos días estaré bien. -

- Hinata...- frunció el ceño retadoramente. - Te conozco. -

- No puedo creer que no confíes en mí. - se tocó el pecho fingiendo sarcasmo. - No soy quien ha aumentado cinco kilos en tres días. -

- ¿A qué juegas? - entrecerró la mirada.

Hinata se levantó del asiento caminando a la cocina y Hanabi siguiéndole el paso.

- A que no verás más pastel de chocolate en 48 horas. - cogió una botella de agua y se la lanzó.

- Eso es mucho. -

- Lo suficiente como para que no le agregues una curva más a tu estómago. -

Hanabi abrió la boca y dándose la vuelta corrió a las escaleras.

- ¡Konohamaru, Hinata me esta diciendo gorda! -

Una profunda voz varonil se escuchó seguida de unos fuertes pasos que bajaban las escaleras, Hinata supuso que vendría una fuerte disputa con su cuñado.

- Hinata por favor, no le alimentes la mente. - suspiró llegando donde Hanabi. - No quiero pasar mi luna de miel en un sauna repleto de mujeres trastornadas. -

Hinata rió un poco.

- Lo siento. -

- Konohamaru, ¿estoy gorda? - Hanabi se giró donde su prometido haciendole un tortuoso puchero.

- Venga cariño. - la abrazó. - No estas gorda, solo tienes un poquito de exceso de belleza. -

Hanabi lo empujó.

- ¡Eres de lo peor! -

- ¡Pero si te ves hermosa así! - corrió tras ella.

Hinata los siguió con la mirada viendo como en el jardín, Konohamaru alzaba a Hanabi y ésta lo besaba apasionadamente. Ésos tenían una forma muy peculiar de arreglar sus discusiones.

Entonces recordó de nuevo a Naruto.

Como quiso que él la amase, que le buscase y le besase. Le dijese que estarían juntos para siempre. Pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de ése mundo en sus sueños, Naruto no había regresado a ella al contrario, las revistas reventaban en noticias al verlo de regreso entre las fiestas y el modelaje. Sabía que habían muchas mujeres hermosas tras él, el estómago se le revolvió y quiso tragarse la bilis.

- Por favor no lo hagas, no ahora. -

¿Pero qué? Él era un playboy, rico y perfectamente atractivo. Ella solo era una patética psicóloga que huía de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, como siempre le decía a sus pacientes; y justo ahora estaba en uno muy grande al ver al hombre que se paraba en su frente.

- ¿Qué quieres? - lo miró fijamente con la cabeza en alto sin rebajarse, los años empezaban a asentarse en su rostro y varias hebras grises, sobresalían de su largo cabello castaño oscuro.

- Necesitamos hablar. - su voz fuerte y áspera le hizo temblar haciendole saber que no era una pregunta.

Hinata rió con ironía.

- A ver padre. - suspiró. - ¿De qué parte de mi vida quieres hablar? -

- Hinata...-

- ¿De cuándo murió mamá, o, el día que me encerraste tres días en mi habitación sin comida ni agua solo porque ayudé a Hanabi en su tarea? Quizá de cuándo me dejaste en el campamento de verano porque se te olvidó que tenías otra hija. - de nuevo una risa de ironía. - Vaya, siempre deseé ser Hanabi. Aunque me esforzara nunca tuve ni una sonrisa de respeto por tu parte. Lamento ser tan débil y retraída padre. -

- Hinata, ya basta...-

Pero ella siguió.

- Déjame ver si recuerdo, cuando Kiba me violó me dijiste que me pasaba por ser la puta más buena de toda la universidad. Oh ya, y cuándo me botaste a patadas de la casa sin ropa ni dinero. ¿Por qué papá? - levantó una mano. - No me digas, mamá por fin logró retenerte teniéndome a mi en su vientre y tú, siendo un buen muchacho me acogiste. Pero eso no significaba que podría obtener amor de tu parte. Hasta que nació Hanabi, tan igual a su padre que Hinata dejó de parecer una decepción convirtiéndose en un obstáculo. -

Pasó a su lado y le palmeó el pecho.

- Lamento decirte esto papá, pero soy tu hija no un enemigo al que vencer. A menos que me creas uno y gracias por eso. Me hiciste convertirme en la mujer que soy ahora. - suspiró pesadamente. - Y siento haberte molestado nueve meses y veinte años de vida. -

Siguió caminando pero de nuevo él le habló fuerte y autoritario, tan intimidante como siempre.

- Perdóname -

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida sin poder voltearse.

- Perdóname por ser el diablo, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Te amaba. - respiró ahogadamente. - Te amo hija, pero estaba pasando por una crisis. Una que no se aplacaba. No era a ti a quien odiaba, sino a mi por ser tan idiota tu madre no se embarazó para retenerme. - la voz se le cortó. - Se embarazó para protegerme de un alma fría y vacía. El hombre que te echó a la calle no es el mismo que ahora está aquí pidiéndote perdón. -

Fue hasta ella y con dificultad le tocó un hombro.

- Hinata, por favor perdóname. - el nudo en su garganta le rompió la voz y cayendo al suelo comenzó a llorar. - Perdóname. -

Hinata sintió más lágrimas apoderarse de su rostro y cayendo con él al piso lo abrazó.

- Yo te perdono papá. - besó su frente y se paró caminando a las escaleras. - Espero que Dios, también lo haga. -

Hiashi Hyuga se paró del piso secando sus lágrimas surcando una sonrisa en su duro rostro. No le había dicho que lo amaba, pero su perdón era suficiente por ahora. Había lastimado tanto a su hija que se sentía un bastardo, la luz de sus ojos y el pequeño brillo opaco que irradiaban le hicieron ver lo mal que estaba su alma. Hinata no era ninguna niña mimada al igual que Hanabi, ella había luchado por vivir y se había ganado un lugar en el mundo por su espíritu fuerte y capaz. Hinata era no solo digna del apellido Hyuga, sino del corazón de todas las personas que la aman.

Empezando por él.

- Papá, ¿has visto a Hinata? -

Hiashi giró el cuerpo para abrazar a su hija menor.

- Esta en su habitación, iré al golf. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de regreso? -

- Nada papá, recuerda que debes acompañar a Konohamaru a buscar su traje. -

- Lo haré cariño, despídeme de tu hermana - besó su frente y salió del salón.

Con pasó tembloroso Hanabi fue a la habitación de Hinata, se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Hacía pocos minutos había hablado con Sakura y supo que lo que pasó con Hinata solo fue un golpe, había una luz, un arreglo a toda esta situación y como se llamaba Hanabi Hyuga que iba a ver de nuevo feliz a su hermana.

- ¿Hinata? - metió la cabeza por la puerta sigilosamente pero ésta se estaba bañando. - ¿Por dónde empiezo? - susurró para no incomodar a Hinata.

Buscó por los cajones de ropa, en su maletero, la peinadora, el armario. Nada por aquí, nada por allá.

¡Nada! No había un coño de nada.

Cansada se tiró en la cama chocando con algo que creía ser un pedazo de revista, lo cogió y girandolo supo entonces que había encontrado al causante de la tristeza de su hermana. Pero el hombre estaba irreconocible. Unos grandes y frondosos bigotes adornaban su labio superior, unas gruesas pestañas perfectamente pintadas que le recordaban a Bob Sponge con el traje de primavera, el pelo rayado como si hubiese tocado la electricidad. Si éste hubiese sido el verdadero rostro del hombre, Hanabi se hubiese asqueado y dada la búsqueda como, sin duda alguna, terminada. Al bajar la vista se podía leer un nombre.

- Namikaze. - chasqueó los dedos en forma pensativa. - Namikaze. - repitió volviendo a chasquear los dedos. - ¿De dónde lo he escuchado? -

Dejando el pedazo de revista descuidadamente en la cama, se fue a su habitación. Rápidamente tecleó en su laptop y una larga lista de 'Namikaze' salió en su sitio de búsqueda. ¡Maldición! Eran tantos y necesitaba ser más específica. Si estaba en una revista, ¿por cuál sección debía buscar?

Intentó con deportes, cultura, política, sucesos, ¡farándula!

- Naruto Namikaze modelo de oro. - clickeó una foto y ¡bingo! Era la misma foto del recorte, solo que ésta no tenía marcador ni grandes bigotes.

Éste era un perfecto rubio, que si ella no estuviese comprometida, de seguro se lo comería como un rico caramelo. ¿Podría ser él? Vaya, que suertuda era su hermana.

- ¿Hanabi? Necesito...- Hinata se calló al ver como cerraba fuertemente la laptop.

- ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, hermana? Debes tocar antes de entrar. - sumamente nerviosa fue donde ella.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - husmeó por arriba de su hombro.

- No era nada. Ahora dime ¿qué necesitas? -

- Es mi vestido, necesito que me acompañes ya que no conozco la ciudad. -

- ¡Oh! Amo ir de compras, vamos. -

Hanabi se adelantó dando pequeños saltitos. Hinata giró el rostro de nuevo a la habitación, conocía a su hermana y sabía que algo estaba tramando, de nuevo la escuchó llamarla y sacudiendo la cabeza fue detrás de ella.

No iba a preocuparse, ¿o debería?

**...0.0.0**

El flash le pegó de lleno en la cara, otra vez el molesto fotógrafo le daba órdenes e indicaciones de cómo posar o en qué ángulo los dioses le habían bendecido.

¡Estúpida farándula!

Rió idiotamente estropeando de nuevo la sesión de fotos. ¿Desde cuándo se había visto tan descuidado con su trabajo? Él era el 'modelo de oro' y gracias a eso es que contaba con unos buenos millones en su cuenta como para no preocuparse en toda su vida.

Sus padres habían regresado de Hawai, su madre le exigía una explicación de donde había estado todo ése mes. Hasta había olvidado al gato. Y su padre solo cabeceaba, él sabía muy bien del nuevo brillo que experimentaban sus ojos, ya que él mismo lo sentía por su madre cada vez que la veía.

_Estas enamorado_. Le había susurrado su padre a espaldas de su madre, Naruto solo pudo asentir. _¿Qué haces aquí? Ve por ella_. Y eso fue el estallido de la bomba nuclear, el corazón le vibró al recordarlo nuevamente.

Ir por ella.

No sonaba tan mal, pero ¿qué pasaría con su carrera? Los paparazzis son molestos y obstinantes, ¿Hinata estará dispuesta a llevar una vida así? No. Se estaba planteando la pregunta incorrecta.

¿Hinata lo amaría el resto de su vida? Porque él, lo haría siempre.

- Naruto gira tu rostro, hoy has venido de la mano con la incompetencia. Voy a tener rebajarte el sueldo. - Sasuke habló autoritariamente mientras disimuladamente le tocaba el trasero a Sakura.

- Vete al carajo. - se paró ajustandose el largo abrigo negro que le llegaba a los tobillos.

- ¿Adónde vas? -

- Al lugar que debí haber ido desde hace 3 días. - sin rendirle más explicaciones entró en su mercedes naranja con negro y arrancó.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Sasuke miró a su esposa con el ceño arrugado.

- Déjalo. Esta enamorado. - lo abrazó besandole la nariz.

- ¿Enamorado? - Sakura asintió. - Vaya, de la que se vino a enamorar. Le dijiste que ella no...-

Pero Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Eres realmente perversa. - ronroneó en su oído y le besó la comisura del labio.

- Tendrá que aprender a no romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga. Además esto solo demostrará si de verdad la ama. No esta mal jugarle una mala pasada de vez en cuando ¿no? -

- Por eso es que te amo. - la cogió del cuello y la besó apasionadamente.

Pero ahora el trabajo era más importante ya luego, seguirían en la habitación. O en la sala de copiado.

**...0.0.0**

En unas horas había aterrizado en Zúrich, bajó desde su avión privado escuchando a la fanaticada empedernida detrás de los vitrales. Suspiró con resignación, sabía que de ésta no salía ileso y Sasuke se lo había hecho entender por las malas.

Siguió caminando susurrandole algo al gorila de su escolta, él era un tipo realmente intimidante con esa gran espalda llena de músculo y los brazos inflados por el ejercicio, la gran cicatriz en su mejilla señal de una pelea con navajas. Quien lo miraba fijamente sentía que estaba mirando al mismo demonio, pero solo su mujer sabía lo galante y romántico que él era en casa. Naruto no entendía como una señora tan hermosa, elegante y entusiasta se había casado con el mismo Goliat, él mismo lo comprendía, el amor es tan inesperado que a veces el corazón se enamora de la persona menos esperada; él se enamoró de una rara.

¡Y como la amaba!

- Bien, Naruto. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. - su escolta se paró al frente abriendole la puerta de la camioneta.

- ¿No seguirán conmigo? -

El escolta negó.

- Espero que vivas tu historia de amor tan limpia como yo viví la mía. - con la voz dura, fuerte y autoritaria se despidió. - Adiós jefe, esperemos verlo pronto de la mano de su futura esposa. -

- Gracias Skyper, te debo esta. -

El escolta le asintió y terminó por cerrarle la camioneta. Naruto metió fondo el acelerador. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Iba sin un rumbo, no sabía donde vivía Hinata ni conocía para nada Zúrich. Vio una joyería y decidió estacionarse, bajó de la camioneta, entró y saludó al amable anciano.

- Disculpe, ¿conoce a Hinata Hyuga? - el anciano arrugó el ceño. - ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarla? -

- Hy... Hyu... ¡Hyuga! -

- Si, Hyuga. - Naruto asintió.

- Hyuga, mujer. - el anciano hacía gestos extraños con la boca, era de suponer que no hablaba para nada el español. - Boda. -

- ¿Boda? Oh no, creo que se confunde busco a Hinata Hyuga. Es Psicóloga. - trató de hablar lento.

- Si, Hyuga. - el anciano le señaló a los anillos de compromiso. - Boda, hoy. -

- ¿Esta seguro? - sintió el mundo darle vueltas y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

El anciano asintió enérgico.

- Hyuga, boda. ¡Hoy! - lo sacó a rastras del local. - Hyuga, boda. - a unas cuadras señaló una enorme iglesia.

- Gracias. - cabeceó con respeto e inmediatamente el anciano entró de nuevo por otro cliente.

Naruto sintió un nudo tensarse en su garganta y unas fuertes ganas por golpear una pared, hasta desangrarse y morir. Pero no. Él no había ido allí a rendirse sino a luchar por lo que amaba; miró de nuevo a la iglesia y a paso decidido corrió hasta ella.

**...0**

- No entiendo ¿por qué tuviste que vestirme de blanco? - Hinata resopló molesta atrás de Hanabi mientras caminaban por el gran altar. La menor solo se puso a silbar la marcha nupcial haciendose la desentendida. - Sabía que tramabas algo - frunció los labios.

- ¿De qué está hablando Hinata? - Hiashi arrugó el ceño mirándolas de reojo.

- Ya cállense, es mi boda y no toleraré discusión alguna. - Hanabi giró el rostro nerviosa.

- No estamos discutiendo. - dijeron Hinata y Hiashi al unísono.

- ¡Lo que sea! No quiero que me acribillen a preguntas que no vienen al caso. Déjenme disfrutar. Además Hinata, el blanco te queda divino. No pude resistirme. -

- No soy tu muñeca. -

- ¡Lo eres! -

De pronto la discusión acabó al momento que Konohamaru tomó la mano de Hanabi.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para...-

Pero antes que el sacerdote terminara la oración, las grandes puertas principales de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver al 'modelo de oro'

- Naruto...- sin aliento cogió con fuerza su boca para no soltar un grito.

- ¡No te cases Hinata! - respiró profundo.

Miró a su alrededor, todos lo miraban y dedujo de una mirada furiosa que provenía del que debía ser su padre. Siguió su recorrido y muchas chicas, como mujeres mayores mantenían la boca abierta de asombro, como otras de deseo que pareciera y fuesen a comerlo. ¡A la mierda todos! Era ahora o nunca. Tomó aire y empuñando las manos con firmeza la miró fijamente.

- Hinata. - suavizó su mirada. - Te amo. -


	9. ¡Demonios!

**¡Hola a todos!**

Ha llegado el final de esta historia. Pronto el epílogo.

Gracias y mil gracias a todos por haberla seguido.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos!

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 9: _¡Demonios!_**

Hanabi frunció los labios tratando de aguantar una risa, Konohamaru se giró para verla y darse cuenta de que su prometida no era más que una traviesa en serie. Hinata sin embargo no estaba muy contenta, de pronto Naruto se le plantaba en frente y le gritaba que la amaba, ¡que no se casara!

Se miró a los pies, siguió subiendo la vista empezando por el final del largo y hermoso vestido blanco. ¡Blanco!

¡Maldición! Se giró a ver a Hanabi que trataba de no reírse, de nuevo se había salido con la suya.

- Hinata, perdóname. - Naruto se acercó a ella dando pequeños pasos tímidos. - No quise hacerte sufrir. Me arrepiento de cada una de mis tonterías y mi mala indecisión. - respiró ahogadamente tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. - Regresa conmigo por favor. -

- Naruto...- pero él seguía como un parlanchín.

- Sé que no soy perfecto, que cometo errores y que tal vez no supe decirte cuanto en realidad ya te amaba. Cuando nos conocimos quise ser yo el que mandara en la relación, pero lo cierto es que terminaste allanando cada parte de mí. Hiciste salir mis miedos, mis celos y mis temores. - siguió acercándose.

- Naruto...-

Hinata quería hablarle, decirle que parara. Que todo estaba bien por ahora y que luego hablarían y arreglarían las cosas, que lo amaba cada día con más intensidad; pero lo importante de todo, que ella no...

- Puedo desaparecer de tu vida si deseas...- como si _eso_ fuese posible con su vida de glamour. - Prometo tratar de olvidar cada beso y cada caricia. ¡Pero no te cases por favor! Que te amo tanto justo en este preciso momento...-

Naruto siguió caminando acercándose mucho más a ella, cogió su mano entre la suya, quería besarla ahí y demostrarle al patán con el que se casaba que ella, Hinata Hyuga, era solo de él. Cada una de las partes de su cuerpo y su alma. Pero cuando ya creía poder rozar sus labios una vez más, una fuerte e imponente se puso frente a él.

Los ojos del hombre destellaban furia y muchos celos. ¿Era él con el que '_su_' Hinata se casaba? No podía ser, era viejo y entonces recordó el _por qué_ Shion lo dejó. - _Por lo menos éste tiene cabello_ - pensó tratando de quitarse el miedo que el hombre le producía. Soltó la mano de Hinata con algo de brusqueda y sintió un espamo profundo recorrer su espalda, el hombre empezó a caminar mientras él daba grandes zancadas hacia atrás.

- Escúchame muy bien, cara de tabla...- la voz le sonó áspera y autoritaria. - Darás la media vuelta y moverás tu lindo culito de modelo hasta la puerta de salida. Luego arreglaremos éste problema. - Hiashi se dio la vuelta caminando hasta su puesto, pero Naruto al parecer estaba dispuesto a morir ése día.

- ¡No me iré, no hasta saber que Hinata no se casará! - empuñó las manos.

Los murmullos empezaron a sonar por toda la iglesia siendo seguidos por unas grandes y fuertes carcajadas de parte de los invitados, el sacerdote estaba absorto en la situación nunca en sus años de sacerdote había presenciado un matrimonio tan problemático, la atmósfera se relajó pero las facciones de Hiashi seguían más duras que de costumbre. Hanabi cogió la mano de Konohamaru mientras éste le picaba el ojo, y Hinata, ella estaba más perpleja que de costumbre aunque quería revolcarse de la risa.

- ¿Eres pendejo o te haces? - Hiashi giró el cuerpo endureciendo mucho más la voz.

- ¡No me importa que usted sea el padre de Hinata, no permitiré que se case y menos contra su voluntad! -

- El cerebro lo tienes entre las dos bolas. - levantó el pulgar señalando a su hija menor. - ¿Ves esa de allá? - Naruto asintió. - Es mi hija menor Hanabi y el que esta a su lado es Konohamaru, su prometido y futuro esposo a no ser que...-

Pero Naruto tenía ganas de pelear.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? - gritó. - ¡Estoy aquí por Hinata! -

- ¡Cállate y escúchame cara de tabla! - respiró tratando de calmarse, ya que si perdía la paciencia lo mataba lentamente ahí frente a todos. - Quién se esta casando es Hanabi, no Hinata. -_ idiota_, susurró para sus adentros.

Naruto tragó saliva mientras veía de un lado a otro, todos se reían de él y su estúpidez. Entonces recordó que Hinata varias veces trató de hablarle, ¿por qué ¡demonios! no le dejó terminar?

- Hola Naruto, soy Hanabi Hyuga y me alegra conocerte por fin. - alzó la mano y Naruto la aceptó ensimismado. Sus ojos era idénticos a los de Hinata, ahora entendía la boda Hyuga.

- Lo siento, no quise armar éste escándalo y menos en tu boda. - se rascó la nuca.

- No te preocupes. - se acercó a su oído. - _Gracias por hacerle vivir a mi hermana una gran historia de amor._ - susurró, le sonrió y volvió donde Konohamaru.

- Hinata, regresa a tu puesto. Y tu te sentarás también cara de tabla. - Hiashi habló tan duro y recíproco como acostumbraba, aunque su enojo se mostraba hasta por los poros.

Naruto quiso sentarse al lado de Hinata pero Hiashi se le adelantó sentándose en medio. La boda transcurrió tranquila y amena, todos reían y compartían miradas hasta que llegó el tan ansiado beso. Hanabi chilló de emoción colgándose del cuello de su ahora esposo, Konohamaru la besó feliz cargándola unos centímetros, todos aplaudían y silbaban extasiados excepto Hiashi que no le despegaba un ojo a Naruto, éste sudando frío y tratando de ver para otro lado, Hinata funcía los labios para no soltar una gran carcajada delante de ellos. Pero resultó ser ella la que más feliz estaba ese día, el hombre perfecto de su vida y sus sueños la amaba tanto como ella a él, su hermana estaba felizmente casada y su padre la amaba con cada fibra de su corazón... _y de sus puños._

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

_**Un año después...**_

- ¿Para cuándo la boda? - preguntó Hanabi sobándose la enorme barriga de seis meses.

- Aún no tenemos fecha, pero será pronto. - la hermosa mujer pelirroja le sonrió llevándose una taza de té a los labios.

- Kushina no debes beber té, recuerda que le hace daño a tu intestino. - un Dios rubio apareció por detrás arrebatándole la taza de las manos.

- Devuélvemela, Minato. - rechinó los dientes.

- Lo hago por tu bien. - se hizo el desentendido.

- ¡Si no fueses mi marido ya estarías ferozmente golpeado! - se paró del enorme sofá empuñando las manos.

- Créeme, al vivir contigo aprendí a lidiar tensiones. - la cogió por los hombros. - Ven cariño, siéntate. Te haré un masaje en los pies cuando lleguemos a casa. -

- ¿Lo prometes? - un perfecto y suave puchero salió de sus labios.

- Lo prometo tanto como te amo. -

- Oh, Minato...- le dio un pequeño beso.

Hanabi soltó una pequeña risita, desde que los había conocido siempre le habían parecido tan tiernos. Ella era una asesina en serie y él era peor que un bibliotecario, tenían tanto gustos como personalidades distintas, y aún así, cada día se amaban más.

- ¿Donde está Hiashi? - preguntó Minato mirando a los lados.

Resultaron ser grandes amigos de la escuela, Hiashi y Minato eran los líderes del equipo de física y matemática. Al Hiashi saber que Naruto era su hijo, le perdonó un poco la estupidez pero aún así, le vive vigilando al estar cerca de Hinata. Aunque éstos ya estaban felizmente casados.

- Lo vi salir con Konohamaru al patio de la casa, seguro estarán poniendo la carne en la parrilla. -

- Iré con ellos. - Minato sonrió dándole un beso a Kushina en los labios y desapareció.

Kushina resopló aburrida mientras miraba su hermoso reloj de diamantes en su muñeca derecha.

- ¿Cuánto tardarán? -

- El vuelo se ha atrasado, no deben tardar. -

- Iré por algunas papas, ¿quieres un poco de refresco? -

- Sí, gracias. - sonrió al ver a Kushina desaparecer por la cocina.

Hanabi suspiró emocionada, hoy Naruto y Hinata regresaban de su luna de miel por Grecia. Él le había prometido llevarla a conocer su ciudad natal y que mejor hacerlo de esta forma. Se habían casado hace tres semanas y nunca había visto a su hermana tan feliz, también recordó a una hermosa rubia despampanante llamada Shion que cogió a Naruto del cuello de la camisa, y casi lo mata de tantas zacudidas, le hizo prometer que haría funcionar su matrimonio y al escuchar el enérgico sí, abrazó a Hinata deseándoles felicidad. Sakura y Sasuke asistieron algo enojados el uno con el otro, no supo bien los motivos pero en la gran fiesta, cuando quiso ir por algo de aire fresco, escuchó la fuerte voz del Uchiha detrás de los arbustos y a Sakura gritar y gemir cada vez más alto.

Sin duda, que cuando vea a dos esposos enojados, no volverá a acercarse al jardín.

- ¡Han llegado! - con dificultad se paró del enorme sofá sin quitar la mano de su enorme barriga. Tendría gemelos y la mantenían agotada la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Cariño, no hagas tantos esfuerzos. - Konohamaru apareció corriendo sosteniéndola en un delicado abrazo.

- Estoy embarazada, no discapacitada. -

- Pero lo quedarás si no te cuidas...-

Hanabi rodó los ojos. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a Naruto cargando todo el equipaje.

- ¡Hola! - lo soltó sin mucho cuidado y abrazó a Hanabi con delicadeza.

- ¿Cómo les fue? - Konohamaru sonrió recibiendo un apretón de manos.

- Muy bien, aunque Hinata viene algo mareada. - se mordió el labio inferior traviesamente.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? ¡Cara de tabla! - Hiashi entró a la sala totalmente malhumorado.

- ¡Pues esta cara de tabla me da quince millones de dólares cada dos meses! -

- Estarán ciegos... - silbó a un lado recibiendo un fuerte peñizcón de Kushina.

- Deja a mi hijo, cara de pasa - frunció los labios molesta.

- ¡Toma! - gritó Naruto señalando a Hiashi con el dedo índice.

- ¡Y tú te callas, Naruto! No puedo creer que no nos hayas avisado que regresabas hoy...-

Naruto bajó la cabeza regañado.

- Hola familia. - Hinata apareció detrás de Naruto quitándose unas grandes gafas negras.

- ¡Hermana! - Hanabi la abrazó feliz.

- Los gemelos estan grandes, ya quiero que nazcan. - con una tranquilidad nunca vista saludó a los demás.

- Estas cambiada Hinata, ¿nos ocultan algo? - Minato los miró suspicaz.

- ¿Les decimos? - Naruto le pasó una mano por su espalda. - Igual tendrán que enterarse algún día. - Hinata asintió y sonrió.

- Pero se lo decimos los dos. ¿Vale? -

- Hecho. -

Se chocaron las palmas para luego contar 1... 2... 3...

- ¡Estamos embarazados! - gritaron al unísono recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de todos.

Pero Hiashi solo pudo abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

- Hinata. - habló autoritariamente dejando el ambiente en silencio. - ¿De cuánto estas? -

Ella sonrió al verlo.

- Un mes. -

De pronto sus facciones se endurecieron dándole una protuberancia gorda y áspera a su ceja levantandola, su cara se tornó roja, morada, verde, azul. Y una vocecilla inocente apareció en la cabeza del rubio. - ¡Corre Naruto! -

- ¡Demonios! - como pudo corrió y corrió siendo perseguido por Hiashi.

- ¡Maldito cara de tabla, te voy a matar idiota! - saltaban o tumbaban cosas a medida que corrían.

- ¡No puede, Hinata y yo ya estamos casados! - el pánico invadió su rostro, estaba seguro de que si paraba estaría tres metros bajo tierra en pocos minutos.

- ¡Pero concibieron ese bebé fuera del matrimonio, te aprovechaste de ella! -

De pronto Naruto paró la carrera y Hiashi se alarmó.

- ¡Un momento, suegrito, no hablemos de quien se aprovecha del otro! - una alarma de incendio resonó en su cabeza diciendole que se callara, pero ya era tarde. - ¡No sabe como su hija me encadenó anoche, tocó mi pecho y luego me...! -

¡Maldición! Estaba hablando de su hija, de su hermosa e inocente hija.

- ¡Ahora si estas muerto! - Hiashi se tronó los dedos.

- ¡Lleguemos a un acuerdo! - siguió corriendo siendo de nuevo perseguido.

- ¡Ven aquí, cara de tabla! -

- ¡Ni loco! -

De pronto se vio acorralado entre su enojado suegro y una de las paredes que daban al baño. Sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo y su labio tembló.

- ¡Hinata! -

Ésta sonrió escuchando los golpes y los gritos de su padre y su marido, sabía que Naruto no podría hacer el amor esa noche ni las que venían, pero seguro su padre no lo dejaría esteril. Ya había tiempo para disfrutar de su amor tanto afuera como encima de la cama. Sobó con felicidad la enorme barriga de su hermana y trató de verse en ese espejo, así estaría ella de rechoncha y enamorada. Su vida se había convertido en todo lo que una vez deseó, estaba felizmente casada con un hombre que amaba y que la amaba a ella con cada fibra de su ser, una hermana que adoraba y cuidaba, un padre que peleaba por ella demostrandole su amor, un cuñado elocuente y unos suegros divertidos. Pero lo más importante es que tenía un futuro por el cual sonreír y un pasado al que recordar con orgullo.

- ¡Te amo, Hinata! - sintió a Naruto abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente, él sabía muy bien que eso le bajaría un poco el enfado a su padre.

- Yo también te amo, Naruto...- volvió a besarlo.

_Y para siempre..._


	10. Epílogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

He aquí el epílogo.

Gracias y mil gracias a todos por haberla seguido.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos!

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Mi Amante Griego_**

**_/***/***/_**

**Capítulo 10: _Epílogo_**

Sasuke veía de un lado a otro la pequeña rubia que caminaba agitada en su frente.

- ¿Puedes parar un momento? - dijo algo obstinado.

- No hasta que...- ajustó la enorme grabadora en sus manos. - ¡Esta listo! -

Sonrió extasiada y sastisfecha mientras enfocaba al enorme hombre sentado en el sofá.

- ¡Hola soy Naruko Namikaze y él, es mi tío Sasuke! - saludó a la cámara con fastidio. - Mis padres son Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Namikaze, tengo cinco años y me gusta el pastel, la gaseosa, los chocolates. La abuela dice que no debo comer dulces porque algún día puedo terminar como la tía Sakura. - rió entre dientes mirando a Sasuke.

- Deja de meterte con mi esposa, no estaba gorda. - suspiró. - Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, también aumentó mucho de peso. -

- Mamá es hermosa - dijo altiva. - Papi se lo dice siempre cuando cree que no los escucho. - sonrió feliz. - Odio a la gente chismosa que nos persigue en la calle, cuando papi y yo vamos a esquiar no paran de sacarnos fotos. Muchos van por mis mejillas ¡y no me gusta! -

- Tu padre es famoso, no esperes menos. -

- Gracias por ayudar tío Sasuke. - entrecerró la mirada con molestia. - Amo cuando mamá me hace mi comida favorita y me lleva a comer pizza. A veces papi no nos puede acompañar por el trabajo, pero siempre nos llama y nos dice que nos ama. La abuela Kushina se enfada cuando el abuelo Minato me consiente, dice que no llegaré al modelaje como papi. - bajó la mirada. - No quiero ser modelo, ¡quiero ser doctora! - alzó la cámara.

- Bravo. - Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- Tú, pedazo de excremento. - se lo había escuchado decir a Kushina en una de sus riñas contra Sakura, y que solo decía cuando Hinata no estaba cerca. - Ése que llevas en los brazos. ¡Es un pañal lleno de caca! Y a Naruko no le agrada. - se cruzó de brazos.

- Ahí vamos de nuevo. - volvió a rodar los ojos. - Ya lo hemos hablado. -

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de lo que ¡no! me gusta? - se sentó a su lado viendo más de cerca el pequeño bulto que llevaba Sasuke en los brazos. - Es feo, arrugado, ¡no tiene pelo! No juega conmigo. - frunció los labios. - Estoy segura que Takeshi quiere que lo dejes ¡en...el...piso! -

Sasuke se echó a reír, su hijo apenas contaba con siete meses de nacido. Le alborotó el largo cabello rubio a Naruko mientras se reía más fuerte, había salido igual que su padre, hiperactiva, fuerte, le gustaba no solo llamar la atención sino tener a todos los hombres de la casa tras ella. Pero Takeshi aún estaba muy pequeñito para correr y jugar. Le dio un beso en su cabecita llena de pelusa y luego besó la frente de Naruko.

Era el baby shower de Hanabi que iba por su tercer hijo, todos habían acordado hacerlo en la mansión Namikaze, los sillones rojos de terciopelo se acomodaban elegantemente en la sala y los candelabros dorados, adornaban a la perfección el techo, era grande y muy espaciosa, a lo lejos se veía el gran televisor de plasma y una foto enorme arriba, la familia Namikaze en un día de campo. 'Día de desastre'. Naruto corría sin pantalones detrás de Naruko donde ésta perseguía a un perro, y el pequeño Minato de dos años lloraba a todo pulmón mientras Hinata lo consolaba.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes al recordar el nacimiento de Minato. Todos, excepto Naruto, estaban ansiosos y en medio de los Grammy, Hinata le dijo que había rompido fuente. El hospital estaba lleno de artistas, modelos, hippies, raperos, músicos, dramaturgos. Pudo jurar haber visto a Spilberg entre la multitud. Naruko se sintió celosa de tanta atención por su pequeño hermano que desde ese momento le declaró la guerra, dice que no lo quiere, pero lo cierto es que a veces se le escucha llorar porque Minato no le abraza.

- Ahí viene de nuevo el cabeza de zanahoria. - un pequeño conejito apareció entre las paredes cogiendo con fuerza un osito de peluche.

- Hermana, tengo zueño -

- Ve a dormir, entonces. - Naruko se acomodó su pelo.

El pequeño Minato había heredado, misteriosamente, el pelo rojizo de Kushina. A Hiashi le incomodó tanto que prometió teñírselo de negro, o castaño, cuando fuese un poco más grande, pero poco a poco el rojo pasión fue cambiando a uno más profundo, empezando a ser envidiado por muchos peluqueros. Era el tono de color perfecto que contrastaba su piel y sus ojos grises, en su juventud sería una dinamita varonil, con su actitud tranquila y su voz apaciguada llena de cariño.

- No puedo. - el pequeño se frotó sus ojos. - Zabes que la ozcuridad me aterra. - bajó la cabeza mordiendose los labios.

- Esta bien - Naruko suspiró. - Pero no le digas a mamá que dormí contigo. ¿Ok? -

Minato sonrió tranquilamente sosteniendole la mano.

- Naru-chan. - la miró desde abajo. - ¿Me quiedez? -

Naruko miró a los lados tragando saliva. Ella era más una Uzumaki, fría, fuerte y retadora, se suponía que odiaba a su hermano por tanta atención y elogios que recibía a diario. Pero no. Sonrió.

- Quizá te quiera un poquito. - alzó la mano mostrando el índice y el pulgar muy cerca.

Hinata miró todo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus pequeños entraban cogidos de la mano a la habitación, y Naruko cerrando la puerta, besaba la mejilla de Minato. Sus hijos se habían convertido en su bendición y su felicidad, los amaba y sabía que mientras crecieran se la iban a llevar mejor; a Naruko le falta la tranquilidad de Minato, y a él, le divierte la hiperactividad que Naruko posee.

- Hinata. - escuchó la voz autoritaria de Sasuke provocándole un salto.

- No sabía que estuvieses ahí. - a paso calmado fue donde él.

- No importa. Dime ¿qué has pensado? - le brindo asiento a su lado mientras llevaba al pequeño a su hombro.

- ¿Cómo está? - miró el bulto tratando de desviar la conversación.

- No es de él, de quien estamos hablando. - Sasuke podría llegar a ser tan cortante como una navaja bailando en el trasero.

- Olvidalo Sasuke. - quiso pararse pero la cogió por las muñecas deteniéndola.

- Sabes que no puedo. Eres perfecta Hinata, nada más mírate. Tienes dos hijos y un marido, eres exitosa en tu trabajo, una familia, dinero, ¿qué más puedes tener? - suspiró - Yo lo sé, un puesto en esa hermosa y amplia galeria de arte donde serás el tema principal. -

- No lo sé, Sasuke - bajó la cabeza. - Naruto se enfadará. -

De pronto una alborotada cabellera rubia apareció entre las paredes, mientras que en paso de chico hot, besó a Hinata seductoramente.

- ¿Para qué soy bueno? - sonrió apartando la mano de Sasuke de la muñeca de su esposa.

- Espero que lo seas. - habló tajante y serio. - Lo que tengo que decirte puede ser bueno como...-

Pero en el instante que terminaba, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Naruto abrió mirando con fastidio al joven del frente.

- No digas nada, solo pasaré. - y sin invitación entró. - ¡Amigo! - fue a abrazarlo pero Naruto se lo quitó de encima.

- ¿Qué quieres Sai? -

- Mostrarte algo que te encantará, y estoy seguro que querrás tener en tu baño o habitación principal todas las noches. -

En la enorme mesa sostuvo un gran cuadro envuelto en una sábana blanca, Sai era el artista de la línea de modelos, tenía como pastiempo la pintura y no perdía tiempo en exhibir sus 'obras' de arte. Hinata se mordió el pulgar, Sasuke trató de detener a Sai pero con Takeshi en brazos no podía hacer más, Naruto miraba con espectación el enorme cuadro hasta que la tela cayó en el piso mostrando una magnífica perfección.

- ¿Ésa soy yo? - Hinata tragó saliva.

- Quedó mejor de lo que pensé, Sai. Buen trabajo. - Sasuke le palmeó el hombro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe siendo seguido por el impacto de unas pesadas maletas.

- ¡Naruto, explícame esto! - Hiashi gritaba insultos al aire acercándose cada vez más con ganas de matarlo.

- ¡Espere! - saliendo de su shock lo detuvo. - ¡Esta vez el culpable es él! - apuntó a Saí mientras Hiashi se tronaba los dedos.

- Ven aquí, maldita sabandija. -

Hinata se acercó al cuadro mientras escuchaba los golpes y quejidos de Sai siendo golpeado por su padre, y su marido, sonrió al tener el cuadro en sus manos y detallarlo. ¿Ésa era ella? No podía ser, se veía tan perfecta y magnífica, si alguien le hubiese dicho que ésta mujer era afrodita, se lo habría creído. Una fina tela transparente marcaba su cuerpo desnudo hasta los tobillos, tenía los brazos alrededor de sus pechos mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla, el largo cabello negro parecía cascada por su espalda y el atardecer contorneaba sus gluteos y piernas, estaba parada en un puente de piedras que atravesaba un pequeño lago rosa. Era una fantasía, y esos ojos viendo al horizonte decían más que un sentimiento.

Felicidad.

- Te ves hermosa en esa pintura. - una hermosa mujer alrededor de los cincuenta le habló a su lado.

- Gracias, pero ¿quién eres? -

- Hitomi Matsumoto, la novia de tu padre. - le sonrió elegante y distinguida.

La pelea paró bruscamente mientras todos veían anonadados a Hiashi.

- ¡Qué buena vieja te has conseguido, suegrito! - Naruto le palmeó el hombro. - ¡Así no te quedas solo y viejo! - tanto Sai como él, estallaron en carcajadas.

Pero la cara de Hiashi se iba desfigurando más y más y...

- ¡Corre papi! - Naruko apareció de frente alentando a su padre. - ¡No dejes que el abuelo feo te alcance! -

Hitomi frunció los labios.

- ¿Por qué lo odia? -

- No le trajo la barbie que pidió para navidad. - Hinata se rió un poco y Hitomi la imitó. - Ven aquí cariño. - cogió en brazos al pequeño Minato y le besó sus mejillas.

- Hermoso. - Hitomi estaba extasiada, esa familia no solo era una sorpresa. Sino muy divertida y atractiva.

- ¡Naruto, fuera de la cocina! - Hinata caminó donde ellos. - ¡Papá, aleja tus manos de Naruko y tú niña ve a tu habitación! - cogió con más fuerza a Minato. - Sai por favor, deja el cuadro. Buscaré donde ponerlo me ha encantado. Muchas gracias. - besó su mejilla.

Hitomi miró con detenimiento como todos le hacían caso a Hinata, el rubio que creía su esposo la besó con ansias para luego coger al pequeño pelirrojo en brazos, Hiashi le regañó a lo lejos para abrazar a su hija, el famoso artista fue a una habitación donde se suponía que debía estar la reunión. Solo le faltaba conocer a Hanabi y esperaba que fuese tan amable y cariñosa como Hinata.

- Linda familia. - dijo entrando en la habitación.

Hinata escuchó el comentario de Hitomi y sonriendo miró por la ventana a su marido, Naruko como siempre no le hizo caso y se fue a jugar con su padre, Minato veía emocionado a su hermana mayor. La amaba y admiraba tanto que se le estrujó el corazón, ella sabía que Naruko también lo amaba solo que le sería difícil mostrarse un poco más amable con él, solo esperaba que nunca le llegara a romper el corazón a su pequeño. Pero lo cierto es que estaba ¡feliz! Tenía todo lo que una vez soñó en su niñez.

Un padre que la amaba, una hermana que la cuidaba y respetaba, amigos excepcionales, una nueva madre, un marido sensacional, unos hijos formidables, una casa, solo le faltaba una cosa. Que llegara la noche. Y para eso faltaban pocas horas. La mansión estaría vacía, los niños dormidos, ella se desnudaría dejando solo sus zapatos de tacón alto rojo pasión, iría donde Naruto y lo besaría fervientemente.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas, cariño? - sintió el aire caliente recorrerle la oreja y encenderle el cuerpo.

Quizá no podría esperar a la noche, de seguro ni se darían cuenta de su ausencia.

- Vayamos a la habitación. - ronrroneó sobre sus labios.

- Te veías hermosa en ese cuadro. - con pequeños besos la condujo dentro de la habitación que ambos compartían.

- Gracias cariño, hoy especialmente me siento perfecta. -

- Siéntete así todos los días. -

Besandola con fulgor le quitó la ropa, le besó el cuerpo y Hinata le acariciaba el pelo enviandole fuertes sacudidas, le apartó las piernas y profundamente entró en ella. Tal como le gustaba.

- Te amo, Hinata. -

Ella sonrió sintiendo explotar por dentro y moviéndose mucho más adentro.

- Y yo te amo a ti. - le besó delicadamente mientras gemía más y más de excitación. - Mi amante griego. -

Naruto no estuvo más de acuerdo en que era, completamente, feliz a su lado.


End file.
